Law's Hex
by ElfWriter95
Summary: Law has arrived on Punk Hazard to execute his plan, but a mysterious girl could get in his way. Will she help him, or fight him? Law doesn't realize until it is too late how big of a problem she will actually be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. Feedback is VERY appreciated, so let me know what you think so I can edit it to your liking!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

He kept his gaze down under the brim of his fuzzy white hat with black spots while discussing the terms of his stay.

"All I am asking for is free roam within the laboratory and the island," he spoke, voice echoing slightly off the metal walls of the lab. It was a cold and uninviting bare room, except for a few furnishings. There were some bookshelves lining the walls filled with medical and science books that had dust on them as if they hadn't been touched in years, even before the "accident." A table lined another wall that was home to a green haired woman on a stool. She was writing in a large book, staring at it through large hypnotic like glasses. Her green wavy hair flowed down her bare shoulder from her tank top down to her small waist. The frame of the woman was petite, and her skin pale and almost sickly. One leg was crossed over the other, kicking, as she sat on the velvet pinkish purple bar stool. The conversation continued between the two men - sitting on couches similar to her stool - while she methodically took notes with no expression.

"What do you think, Monet?" the pink, fluffy man inquired. The green haired woman responded by rattling off facts about the man with the fuzzy hat while still taking her notes. However, the woman knew that something was required in return if they allowed him to stay.

"We have prisoners that are unable to use their legs," she paused and slightly turned to the man. His eyes were still hidden under the brim of his hat, and his face revealed no expression. She pulled down her glasses slightly to show her piercing amber eyes that were almost as hypnotic as her glasses.

"Can you help them?" she asked with a slight taunting tone in hopes of getting a reaction. She had no luck though as his expression was just as blank as it was since he entered the building.

"I would have to do an examination to see the damage, but I should be able to do something," his voice echoed with no emotion. He didn't care about what he had to do as long as he reached his goal. He needed to destroy the SAD production room and make a move at Doflamingo. He had been waiting 13 years to fulfill his benefactor's dying wishes. Becoming a warlord was part of the plan to gain trust and access to this island, and he would even cozy up to the pink fluffy thing sitting in front of him. He had strange horns protruding from his head, and black as night shaggy long hair. A pink fluffy coat enveloped him that moved as if it were living, the letters "G-A-S" written on it. Yellow eyes jumped out from the rest of his face due to his pale complexion.

"Shololololo. Great. Now, there are some formalities to make sure you do not turn on us." The pink man, Caesar, stated with a hint of excitement and wariness at the same time. "Monet, please make an announcement for Hexe to come here at once." Monet rose from her chair to grab the transponder snail across the room. She raised it to her mouth, and when she spoke into it, it sounded through the whole building, bouncing off the cold metal walls, making the building sound completely deserted.

"Now," Caesar said, "while we wait for her, let's discuss what we can exchange so you will not turn on us, and vice-versa." The pink man looked, questioning, at the man with the hat, Trafalgar Law. Law raised his hat slightly to reveal a piercing gaze from his grey, emotionless eyes. As he was about to answer, an unfamiliar voiced answered.

"What do you want?" the new person asked, sounding incredibly annoyed and uninterested at the same time. Law looked to where the new voice came from to see a woman leaning against the entryway to the room. She had a book in her hand that covered her face while she read while her other arm crossed her body. Around her waist and over her shirt was a small circular metal belt. The two ends, magnetic-seeming, connected on her left side. Her leg closest to the wall remained straight while her other leg crossed over, with her toes resting on the floor. She only looked a little over 20 years old. Jet black hair cascaded around her face, and on to her shoulder. The woman looked innocent enough based on her size. She only looked about five feet tall and was very small in the waist. Due to her other curves, this gave her a perfect hourglass shape. She wore a V-Neck, white, long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and brown, knee-high lace-up boots.

"Law, this is one of our other workers here: Hexe. We have her check everyone that comes stay at the building. Shololololo," Caesar stated, but seemed to be overly excited. Law continued to train his gaze on her, curious about what Caesar meant by "check." His gaze changed from the girl to the ground.

"What does she check for?" he asked blatantly and void of emotion.

"Sholololo. She checks people's minds and makes sure they have no ill intent when coming here. It makes it so no one can fool us. Fantastic, isn't it?!" the gas man couldn't contain himself. He was overjoyed that they had someone who could do such a useful task so flawlessly. "She will have to check your thoughts before we can even discuss an exchange. Do you accept?" Caesar asked while grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes," Law replied while his face remained stoic. On the inside he was panicking though because he did not plan for this. If she could really read his thoughts, then she would see his true intentions and his cover would be blown.

Hexe remained at the doorway reading her book completely uninterested in anything going on. She didn't care. Not about the conversation, the island, or anyone here really. Her focus shifted, though, when she felt a sudden spike of fear in the room. She knew no one else could feel it, but it hit her like a brick wall.

 _*Someone must be sweating bullets. This is the same level of fear as when someone is watching everything crash around them*_

She remained composed on her face though, with her nose still in her book. Thoughts swirled in her head. Confusion and interest were the dominant feelings she was having.

 _*The only person that could be feeling fear would be that Law fellow, but he looks fine. His fear spiked after pink fluffy dumbass said I could read thoughts. Well, this should be interesting*_

"Hexe, could you make sure Trafalgar Law can stay with us?" the pink one inquired.

Law's heart was beating out of his chest as he turned to looked at the girl that lazily stood there. He heard a sigh from her as she brought her book down from her face and rolled her eyes. Her complexion was pale, and her eyes a piercing ice-blue. She began to walk over to the couches like a small child that really didn't want to be there.

"Would you hurry up?" Caesar harshly said, getting impatient.

"Shut up, pink-fluffy dumbass," the girl curtly said.

"What did you say to me?!" Caesar shouted with an angry and annoyed tone.

"I called you a pink-fluffy dumbass," she stated matter-of-factly. Hexe could see Caesar fuming, but she didn't really care. Her heels clicked as she walked towards Law, who had some of his black hair poking out of his hat. He was tan from what she could see and had tattoos on his hands. He looked completely void of human emotion with his arms draped on the couch and one calf resting on his other leg's thigh, but she could _feel_ his emotion. It puzzled her how one could hide so much under a mask so flawlessly. As Hexe got closer, she noticed that his pants were spotted to match his hat. His long trench coat jacket was black with yellow on the bottom that morphed into spots as well.

 _*It's like when someone wears all one color and says it matches, or says two of the same words rhyme*_

She internally sighed and sweat dropped. Men can't seem to understand fashion. When she was next to the couch she noticed his sword sitting next to him, and his fear level going through the roof. Without a word, she reached both hands out and put her index and middle finger on his temples.

She saw flashes of all his memories and thoughts. Any memory or thought he had, she could see, but she was only looking for things pertaining to this island and the people involved. _*Flash*_ She saw Law in the SAD production room cutting it in half and destroying it. _*Flash*_ He was killing anyone and everyone in his way. _*Flash*_ He was killing Doflamingo.

She removed her hands from his face and opened her eyes. She looked down to see grey, stormy eyes staring into her soul. They looked annoyed, as if this was a waste of his time, but she could feel the fear swirling around him. It was gushing out of him like a large wound across his entire chest. She simply stared back with no expression.

"Well?" the pink one seethed due to impatience.

"Well what?" Hexe snapped back with annoyance dripping from her words.

"What did you see?!" He barked, becoming even more impatient.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. He has no ill intentions," she said like an annoyed child when they felt what was being asked of them was obvious. She noticed the fear completely vanish once the words left her mouth.

"Oh good!" Caesar exclaimed. "We can talk about the exchange then," he said to Law.

"Alright. I'm going to my room," Hexe stated as she turned around and brought her book back to her face. She walked with one hand in her pocket and her head bent down as if she was literally getting sucked into the book. She knew the spotted man was probably confused by her answer to Caesar, but she didn't care. All she cared about was doing as little as possible and getting off this damned island. Hexe's thoughts were broken when she heard the pink-horned-thing call for her, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait. Come back here. I have another task for you," he called.

 _*Damn it. I was so close to being out of this room. Not that he wouldn't have just called me over the intercom."_

She sweat dropped while sighing and answered him without even turning around or moving her book.

"No," She simply said. Caesar's eyes went wide at the comment. Her refusal to ever listen got on his nerves.

"They are orders from Joker. You have to," he said with an annoyed tone that was also written on his face. Hexe tilted her head up slightly and put her book to her chin as if thinking.

"Hmmmmmmm. No," she stated again, and started to walk off.

"Oh?" Caesar said with amusement, "then I will call Joker right now and tell him you aren't obeying orders. Is that what you want? I'm sure your friends wouldn't appreciate it," he was giddy at that comment. He knew she would have to listen, and it made him giddy like a child when he had the upper hand.

Hexe stopped immediately when she heard that. She felt rage burning up inside her. Her free hand turned into a fist, nearly drawing blood from her palm. She picked one foot up and pivoted, so she was half turned toward him.

"What do you want, pink-fluffy dumbass?" she asked through gritted teeth. Caesar threw his head back in laughter.

"Shololo. That's what I thought. Well, now that Law will be staying here, he wants you two to fight to see who is stronger. Whoever wins will become my right hand on this island," he said with amusement in his eyes. He was excited that he got under the girl's skin, but now he got to watch the two fight each other. Seemed like it was going to be a good day. Law was not overly thrilled about this idea, but the girl's quick change in demeanor confused him. First, she lied to Caesar, and now this.

Hexe's eyes narrowed at him, shooting daggers directly at him.

 _*This is such a waste of my time! I don't want to do this, and I have no desire to be a right hand!*_ Instead of voicing her opinions, she simply stated through gritted teeth,

"Where would you like us to fight?"

Caesar thought for a moment, and then said,

"Right here is fine. Don't break anything," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Law stood up, grabbed his nodachi, and placed it on his shoulder. Slowly, he walked until he was standing in front of Hexe. He was confused, though. Hexe stood there while still holding on to her book but had no weapon. She did not look like she was about to fight.

"Whenever you are ready," Caesar called out.

Law lifted his tattooed hand, and air started to spin underneath it.

"Room," he commanded.

Hexe looked around her as a blue sphere had expanded from his hand and encompassed the room. She simply stood there looking until she heard him unsheathe his sword. Her eyes darted to him, and he still had an emotionless face.

 _*He has an interesting power but judging by his attitude he thinks this will be easy. Ha! I'll be done with you in a minute.*_

She lifted her free hand up and snapped her fingers.

"Bewegen," she ordered. Before Law even knew what was going on, the girl wasn't there anymore. He stood up slightly and looked around in confusion. He stood there with his sword in both hands, ready to use it, but had no one to use it on. Just as he started to say 'What' in confusion, the girl appeared in front of him. She quickly put her index and middle finger on his temples before he could react.

"Schlafen," she said with an authoritative tone. Law looked surprised that she was there, confused by her words, and then his eyelids got heavy and started to close. He fell to the ground and started to snore. Hexe looking down at the sleeping man with her head tilted to the side.

 _*He looks peaceful. That's the most emotion I've seen on his face. If you could call it that*_

She bent down and sheathed his sword so no unwanted injuries would occur.

"You weren't supposed to have it go so quick!" the pink man hissed.

"You didn't give me a minimum time," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone while raising her arms and shoulders into a shrug. Caesar simply sighed. She began to turn around and put her nose back in her book.

"I'm going to my room," she said in a flat tone.

"Wait, you're my right hand so you will have some extra duties and…" he couldn't finish his whiney sentence because he was cut off by Hexe.

"As your right hand, my first order of business is to promote Law and demote myself," she said as she stood in one place. After giving her first and last order as Caesar's right hand, she began to walk away leaving Law and Caesar behind. His jaw dropped, his eyes opening wide with shock that soon turned to anger.

"You can't do that!" he shouted as he shook his fists in the air. Hexe stopped walking again and turned her head slightly. She gave him a sideways glance and smirked.

"You said I was your right hand, which gives me the power to promote and demote, so I did. As I said, I will be in my room," she grinned as she said that, feeling victorious. Caesar couldn't do anything but stomp his feet like a small child. Hexe continued to walk down the cold, empty halls to her room while reading. The only sound was the clicking of her heels and the crinkle of a page every once-in-a-while. Her room should be able to give her some peace and quiet after having to deal with the pink-fluffy dumbass

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All! Here is the second chapter. On the last chapter I had some issues with formatting, but I think I fixed it this time. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***I don't own One Piece***

Ch 2

Hexe plopped down on her bed and laid back onto her numerous throw pillows at the headboard of her bed. Her room was quite plain considering she didn't really have any possessions. The bed was against the wall that was across from the door, with the headboard in the corner of the room. Near the foot of her bed was a window in the cold metal wall that showed the whipping winds of the frozen side of Punk Hazard. It was kind of pretty with the snow-covered mountains, but she still despised this island, making the view less rewarding. In front of the foot of her bed in the corner of the room, there was a desk with a mirror. However, instead of makeup or jewelry there, she had some books she never put away and some notebooks. The door was closer to the side of the room with her desk than her bed, and not too far to the left of the door was her dresser. There was a small array of clothes in it but only a couple outfits to speak for. Finally, on the wall there was a large bookcase with 5 shelves that were filled from end to end with books next to her bed. She loved to read, and if she would be forced to stay here then the _least_ Caesar could do was give her books to read.

As Hexe laid on the massive pile of pillows, her hand reflexively went to the pendent around her neck. It was a silver and round cage that housed an uncut emerald inside. When her fingers touched it, she closed her eyes and images flashed through her mind.

 _*Flash*_ Her friends in the middle of the Grand Line on their giant ship. _*Flash*_ All of them on deck, laughing and clicking jugs together like a toast with giant smiles on their faces _*Flash*_

A small smile appeared on Hexe's face as the images stopped in her mind. She looked up at the ceiling with her hand still on the pendant.

 _*Be careful*_ she thought to them as her ice-like eyes stared at the ceiling with worry in them. She released her necklace and brought her book back to her face to begin reading again while she had the chance.

Law groaned as his heavy eyelids tried to open, the side of his face cold from the metal floor.

 _*What happened?*_ he thought as he slowly pulled his arms under him so he could get up. He looked around to see he was in the same room as where he had the fight with Hexe. Laughter behind him snapped him out of his confused state. He whirled his head around toward the sound and turned his body so he was now sitting on the floor. Caesar was sitting on the couch with a grin on his face.

"Shololo. Good, you're finally up. We have many matters to discuss," he said with a slight gleam in his eye. Law stood up, grabbed his sword, and laid it on his shoulder. His head tilted slightly away from the sword, and his eyes were half-hidden by the brim of his hat.

"What do we have to discuss?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

"We have to discuss the exchange and your new position," the horned thing said in a nonchalant tone. Law brought his head up more at the sound of that so his stormy eyes could be seen completely. Not that they relayed any clues to his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow. He was confused, and questions swirled through his head.

 _*What did that girl do? How did she do it? Where is she? What position is he talking about?*_ Before he could have his questions answered though, he had to have his stay solidified.

"I have a proposition, Trafalgar Law. I want you to take care of my dear secretary Monet's heart," Caesar spoke with an eerie tone. He moved his gaze from Law to Monet. "Are you okay with that, Monet?" he inquired with a wide grin. Monet turned, her glasses still on making it impossible to see any expression in her eyes, but her face remained stoic, as well.

"Yes, I don't see any problem," she said flatly. Caesar turned back to Law with a giant smile still plastered on his face.

"And in exchange, I want your heart!" he said as he pointed his finger at Law. Law was not thrilled with this idea, but knew it had to be done to continue his plan. He brought his hand up, and air spun under it again. A blue film expanded around him from his hand, and then he moved his hand to his chest.

"Mes," he commanded, and then grit his teeth slightly as he pushed his heart out of his chest and into his hand. There was now a square open cavity in Law's chest, and his own beating heart in his hand. Law walked over to Monet and set his heart on the counter next to where she sat. He repeated the process, leaving a whole in her chest. He pocketed her heart, while she reached for his. Law turned toward Caesar.

"What were you talking about when you said position?" He asked.

"Oh. You're my new right hand, even though I would rather not have it this way. That stupid, stubborn girl gave you the position," Caesar said with his arms crossed like a child and annoyance in his voice.

"Where is she?" Law asked.

"She is in her room right down the hall," Caesar said slightly confused, but then became angry when he saw Law turn to walk out of the room. "Wait, you have work to do as my right hand! You can't just leave!" he howled. Law just kept walking to the mysterious woman's room.

Law knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"No one's here," a female voice called from in the room. Law sweat dropped and opened the door. In the far corner of the room, he saw Hexe on her bed with a book in her right hand and her left in a bowl of chips she would occasionally raise to her mouth.

"I said no one was here," she stated flatly, but not seeming mad, either.

"I have some questions for you," he said as he shut the door behind him, stepping farther into the room. Hexe didn't lift her eyes from her book and seemed completely unamused by his presence. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hexe," she answered simply while still reading. She felt his anger increase slightly, which amused her. Law kept his face composed as his grey eyes stared at the girl that wouldn't look at him.

"What did you do to me during the fight?" He was hoping for a better answer this time, but her demeanor pointed to that not happening.

"I put you to sleep," she claimed as she put more chips in her mouth. She felt his anger rise again. Law grit his teeth slightly. He needed to get answers out of this girl. He needed to know how she did what she did, and if she truly saw his thoughts. His entire plan could be ruined because of this one, small, childish girl.

"How did you do that? What are you, a devil fruit user?" he was trying to keep his voice even, but a hint of annoyance was in his tone.

"That's for me to know…" she said with a slightly taunting tone, and then remained quiet. Law was waiting for the second half of the phrase, but she never said it. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked up finally as if she felt his questioning look. She saw that he was waiting for the rest of the phrase, so she clarified for him.

"That's it. It's for me to know. Just me," a nonchalant tone escaped her lips, and then her blue eyes went to her book again. She felt his anger increase more than any other time. It swirled around him and seemed to fill the room. Law clenched the free hand that wasn't holding his nodachi. He was losing his patience with this girl. No wonder Caesar found her annoying. He was going to ask one more question, and if he didn't get a straight answer, he would have to think of a different strategy.

"What did you see when you read my thoughts?" he said with even more aggravation in his voice. This piqued Hexe's interest. She looked up from her book, her icy eyes seemingly peering into his soul as they met his stormy ones. She tilted her head slightly and had a slightly thoughtful look in her eyes as if she was debating something. Law wouldn't break from her gaze, and a staring contest ensued. Hexe finally closed her eyes and sighed. She set her book down on the bed and placed her hand on the wall next to her bed. Law watched her carefully as she moved, since he didn't understand what she was and didn't trust her.

"Schweigen," she called. Law didn't notice anything different, but she spoke the same language when they were fighting. Before he could think about it much more, Hexe spoke.

"It's safe to talk now, and to answer your question: I saw everything," she looked at him with a 'really?' kind of look. Law was confused in so many ways.

"What do you mean it is safe to talk now?" he once again raised an eyebrow but gave no other facial expression. All these questions were starting to get on Hexe's nerves. She threw her head back dramatically and groaned. She slowly brought her head back up to look at Trafalgar, who hadn't changed at all. She sighed and dropped her head down.

 _*Why must everyone bother me? I just want to sit here. Alone.*_ Hexe raised her head, and decided to answer his questions in hopes that he would leave.

"I put a silencing spell on the room. No one can hear anything outside this room," she spoke with annoyance. "No more questions about my powers. What do you want?" she had a demanding tone. Law didn't like being ordered around, but if this girl really did see everything then he had to tread carefully.

"You said you saw everything?" he asked, but never elaborated. If she hadn't seen anything, he didn't want to tell her. The girl sighed again.

"Oh my gosh. YES! I saw you cut the SAD production room, kill everyone in your path, and kill Doflamingo. Those are your plans," she cried in annoyance and saw Law's eyes widen when she said that.

 _*How does she know that? I haven't told anyone that. How is this possible? Why didn't she say anything?*_

Law tried to open his mouth to ask why she didn't tell Caesar, but he could only get the 'Why' quietly through his lips from the shock. Hexe looked at him and relaxed. She rested her head on her hand and looked Law in his shock-struck eyes.

"Because I don't care. I don't care about this island. I don't care about the people on it. I don't care about any of it. I couldn't care less about what happens to it. Hell, I'd be happy if you blew it all up," she just stared at Law after that, and he stared back. She knew he was going to have more questions, but she wasn't in the mood. "Your secret is safe with me. Hell, I am even rooting for you. I would help you if I could, but I can't. Now get out of my room. I'm tired of being interrogated," she ordered again. This made Law snap out of it, but instead of saying something back, he simply looked down to hide his eyes. He turned to walk out of the room, deciding to not ask more questions right now. If she was telling the truth, then he didn't have any concern. She seemed to be because she had lied to Caesar, but he would need more answers. A task for later though.

"I'll be asking you more questions later," he stated as he grabbed the door and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. Hexe watched him walk out of the room and sighed after he left. This new person on the island could prove problematic. She would love to see Doflamingo and Lushen fall, but she knew that this man couldn't do it. She grabbed her book that laid on the bed and flipped it over so she could see the cover. It was a hard cover book, but the edges had been rounded over time from being dropped. The binding wasn't breaking, but it was worn. It no longer had that firmness that a new book would. Her fingers grazed the cover of the book as she was deep in thought. This had been her mother's favorite book to read. Her mother carried it with her everywhere, similar to Hexe.

 _*I had worked so hard, and now I'm stuck here answering to that bastard!*_

Hexe felt rage and sorrow build up inside her as memories of her mother flooded her mind. All Hexe could think was one phrase as her icy eyes began to melt and overflow. The tears ran down her cheeks, and pooled together at her chin. Droplets began to appear on the cover of the book. Hexe just sat there, feeling her emotions swirl around her, the feel of the hard cover on her finger tips that sometimes were met with a wet feeling. The phrase kept echoing in Hexe's head:

 _*I'm sorry, Mom*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All! Thank you all for the follows and reviews! I tried to fix some grammar things, so I hope it is better. In this chapter you get to learn about Hexe's backstory a bit. I hope you like it, and feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The concrete floor felt cold under Hexe's hands, but her hands were still sweating. Her black hair fell around her tear-stricken face as she tried to catch her breath. A maniacal laugh began sounding through the room. Hexe slowly lifted her eyes to see emerald green eyes staring into her. The man kept laughing and strode closer to her.

"I told you I would win, didn't I? I told you I would take everything from you," he said with amusement. Hexe couldn't bring herself to say anything due to her chest being heavy with guilt. She dropped her head again to stare at the floor. The man seemed amused by this and continued toward her only to put his foot in her side and kick her across the room. A loud thud sounded as her head hit the wall, and she fell to the ground. She tried to pick herself up, but her arms were shaking and had no energy. Suddenly, pressure was around her neck and she was pulled up the wall. Nothing but air was under her feet as she kicked wildly. Her hands immediately went to her neck to pull away the pressure, but there wasn't anything there. The man stood a few feet away from her with his arm outstretched as if he were strangling her, but his powers were actually cutting off her air. Her lungs started to burn, and tears streamed down her face. A smile similar to that of the Cheshire cat grew on his face, and amusement exuded from him.

"So many people gave their lives to protect you so you wouldn't work for me. Yet here we are," he laughed, shaking his head at his words. "You ran for so long, letting people die for you. Your entire family is gone because of you, but some pirates come along and all of the sudden you give up?" he raised an eyebrow and then started laughing again to the point he doubled over. The pressure on her neck never let up though. Things were starting to get fuzzy, and her kicking less wild.

"You let your whole family die in vain, and made me chase you for so long. Now I am going to make you pay," he said with glee and want. Hexe could only see piercing green eyes and a sadistic smile as everything else turned to a blur. The image burned itself into her mind. The pressure grew again and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Slowly, everything started to turn black.

Hexe shot up in her bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

 _*It was only a dream*_

She leaned forward and put her head in her hands, trying to catch her breath. Those eyes and that grin still burned in her mind. Her whole body shook from the nightmare she just had, trying to recover. Tears started to fill her eyes as the sorrow and rage-filled inside her. She hated that man. Those eyes and that grin had plagued her since she could remember. They destroyed everything: happiness, fun, love, joy. All they brought to her life were despair and torment. As she slowly tried to push the nightmare from her mind, she looked up to see it was the middle of the night. Her room was completely dark other than the moonlight shining in through her window. Little black specks interrupted the moonlight that showed through, telling Hexe it was snowing. She pulled her blanket up and threw her feet off her bed. The jeans and shirt she wore that day laid on the floor in a heap, and her favorite brown lace-up boots at the foot of her bed. She quickly changed into them and grabbed her jacket. It was black with a blue plaid design and went to her mid-thigh. Next, she grabbed her light blue belt and put it around her waist because she could not go anywhere without it. Black earmuffs were snatched off her desk as she walked out her bedroom door.

The wind was blowing gently outside but was still enough to toss Hexe's hair around. Moonlight reflected off the snow and made everything glow and look peaceful. As the wind nipped her face and snow began decorating her hair, she tilted her head up to the sky. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in deeply to sigh, focusing on all the feelings and sounds around her. Seeing the island at night was beautiful and relaxing. Hexe brought her head down to look at everything in front of her again. She began walking. Where? She didn't know yet.

She came to the base of a mountain that was far enough from the lab that no one would ever look for her here.

 _*I still haven't made somewhere for me to go and hide from Caesar. Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any, and this mountain is as good as any.*_

Hexe looked around to make sure no one was around and no transponder snails were hidden. Once the area was deemed safe, she let the emotions build inside her. Betrayal started to bubble up, and she focused on every memory she had where she had felt this emotion. The energy swirled around her, and she raised both of her hands in front of her with her palms down. When she made the motion of pushing something down, part of the mountain began to disappear, creating a rectangular cutout. Hexe walked into the opening she created, which was about twenty feet deep. Once she came to the end of her opening, she raised her hands again, but farther apart from one another, and made the same pushing motion toward the ground while homing in on the betrayal burning in her chest. The rock began to break away about twenty feet up and started to come down and disappear into the ground. What was left was a large circular room with high ceilings that looked like it could be a ballroom based on its size. Hexe stepped into the newly formed room, pleased with her work. A smirk appeared on her lips. She turned to the entryway and lifted her hand toward the ceiling, which resulted in her doorway closing.

 _*Can't risk anyone seeing my hiding place, but we need some light in this place.*_

Hexe began focusing on a new emotion now. Anger began to bubble up and replace the betrayal. There was no shortage of memories that contained anger, so she had more than enough fuel. She lazily outstretched her hand with her palm facing up, lifting it. A fire sprang to life in the middle of the room, shedding some light on it. The blue belt laid on her waist outside her jacket. Her right hand reached across to where the ends connected, grabbed it, and quickly brought her hand back to her side in a snapping motion. The belt began to unravel, clicking as the pieces started to snap together, fitting inside one another until finally, it straightened out into a staff in her hand. The anger started swirling around her again as she pointed the staff toward where the wall and ceiling met. Fire started to appear where her staff pointed, and she turned, continuing to turn until the entire room had fire illuminating it near the ceiling.

 _*Now that's more like it!*_

Hexe then created a table and some seats by raising her hands and having them rise from the ground. Betrayal circled around her until the make-shift furniture was made, and then it dissipated. Proud of her work, she placed her hands on her hips and let out a smile.

"Now I have somewhere to go and get away. Perfect. Oh! One last thing, not that it is really necessary," she stated to herself. She walked to the edge of the room and placed a hand on the wall. It was cool under her hands, but she kept her hand there anyways.

"Schweigen," she commanded. Now it would be impossible to hear her in her new playroom, even though that would be very unlikely being in the middle of a mountain. She turned toward the room again, only to raise her hand and bring it down swiftly, as if swatting something. All the fire went out in the room, and she smiled to herself in the dark.

"Bewegen," She called as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, she was outside the mountain, and in the wind again. The sun had begun to rise, letting beautiful pinks and reds shine through the mountains. She tried to enjoy every second of the quiet and beauty as she walked back to the lab that would only bring boredom and annoyance.

Law had no concept of time as he sat at the desk in his room pouring over the floor plans of the laboratory. Memorizing where everything was in the large building would help him immensely since he had multiple tasks to carry out before destroying the SAD production room. All the storage and detention areas were circled on the layout as he was trying to narrow down where all the sea prism stone cuffs would be so he could replace them with regular ones. He had no intention of things going south, but if they did he wanted to be prepared. His spotted hat laid on the desk near the plan. His black hair was ruffled and disorganized from him running his hands through it while trying to think of every situation possible and be prepared for it. This plan had to be executed. Failure was not an option. Law's tanned hand laid on his forehead to hold his head up while his tired eyes scanned the plans. At some point, his mind drifted to a certain, mysterious woman. The woman seemed much like Switzerland in the fact that she seemed neutral, but she was unexpected and was a variable he didn't account for. Next time he saw her, he would have to figure out where she stood. She could be of use to him since she has been here for awhile, it seemed and had Caesar's trust. Law normally was not one for getting help, but if it was the difference between attaining his goal and failing, he would do it. With that, Law put the maps under his mattress, grabbed his hat and sword, and left the room.

As he walked to the first of many storage areas he had circled, his heels clicked on the metal floor. There was silence since it was almost dawn. Law hadn't been here a day, and he already knew the building pretty well due to memorizing the plans. If anyone happened to find him in one of the rooms, he could still play dumb and say he got lost. There was a door to his left that said "Storage" in white letters. Law took a quick look around to make sure no one was there, and then he slipped into the room. It was completely dark in the room as Law pulled a flashlight out of his jacket pocket. Once he clicked it on, he saw shelves lining the walls of a small room with miscellaneous items and boxes. Law let out a quiet sigh and got to work going through the shelves.

Hexe was back in the dull dreary lab after her midnight adventure. Her hair was a mess due to the wind whipping it around and was accompanied by red cheeks and nose. Trying to warm her hands up, she had them stuffed in her pockets while she strolled down the hall to her room. Her boots clicked as she walked due to the metal, and the fact that she wasn't a very quiet or gentle person when walking. As she neared a door, she began to sense emotions. Hexe stopped to look around but saw no one. The emotion got stronger when she stopped though, which meant that someone was unsettled by her presence. She narrowed her eyes questioningly and continued walking. Once she did, the feeling of fear subsided slightly. The words "Storage" were on the door she was near, which made Hexe curious so she developed a plan. She continued walking to make it sound like she was walking away, the fear subsided as she did, and once she was far enough away that her steps couldn't be heard from the room she stopped. Her head was tilted down to hide her eyes, but a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Bewegen," she called while she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, she was in the room she had passed and was in almost complete darkness. She put her weight on her right leg and crossed her arms as she stared at the spotted man looking through boxes with a flashlight.

 _*I wonder what he's looking for. It's clearly something he doesn't want people to know about since he got scared when someone came near the door. Well, this could be fun…"_ A devilish smirk once again tugged at her lips.

"What are you looking for?" she asked with a slightly mocking tone. Law stopped moving instantly, and Hexe could feel his fear spike which made her smirk grow. He continued to sit there debating what to do since no one could know he was here. He put his hand out.

"Room," he called as he stood up and unsheathed his nodachi. He raised it in the air, but before he could slice her she snapped her fingers again while saying something in a foreign language. It all happened so fast that Law didn't see who was in the room with him, and by the time he turned to where he heard the voice, they were gone. He heard clicking behind him and whipped around while bringing his sword down. To his surprise, it was met with a blue staff.

"Now, I know I didn't answer your questions, but that's no way to say hello," Hexe said through a grin. Law's eyes widen slightly as he started to understand the situation. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and returned his sword to its sheath.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance. Hexe was very amused by the whole situation and had it written all over her face. She brought her staff to rest on her shoulder while looking at Law. There was only a little light from the flashlight on the floor, but she could still see his grey eyes staring through her. His face looked like it always did: emotionless. Hexe could feel his anger and fear though.

"I think the better question is: what are you doing here that you don't want anyone to see?" Hexe asked with a questioning and amused tone. Law just stared at the girl that had such an attitude. She stood with her hand on her hip, and her weight on one leg. Her head was tilted to the side like a puppy while she waited for his response. This girl was becoming more problematic than he thought. As he was deciding what to do, she pulled her hand away from her hip and put it on the wall.

"Schweigen," she said and looked back at Law. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I already told you that," as she said that, she wrapped her staff around her waist again, and then crossed her arms. Law narrowed his eyes, not knowing if he should trust her or not.

"You say you don't care about what happens on the island, so why do you care what I am doing?" Law inquired with slight annoyance. Hexe just stood there and giggled.

"Because I am curious. Like I said before, I would love to watch Doflamingo fall, so I am wondering what you are doing to accomplish that in this storage room going through boxes," She simply gave a little grin again. Law was once again debating what to say to this girl. He barely knew her, but for some reason felt like he could trust her. Every instinct told him he shouldn't, but for some reason, there was a part of him that thought she was trustworthy.

"I am looking for regular handcuffs, so I can switch them with the sea prism stone ones," as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Why did he tell her? She simply tilted her head to the other side and looked at him quizzically.

"Hm. You're smarter than I thought. Good for you. The regular cuffs are actually right here," she said as she turned and dug through a box and brought out some cuffs and chains. "Tell you what. Since I am _so_ nice, I will actually go switch these for you. I am less suspicious than you, and we don't need you getting in trouble on your second day now do we?" Hexe gave Law a wink as she started to walk past him.

"Why are you here if you don't care about this place at all, and want to watch it burn?" Law asked in a flat tone. Hexe immediately stopped and dropped her head slightly. She let out a sigh and spoke.

"Well. I thought you were smarter than that. You clearly don't pay attention," she said in a bored tone. Law thought back to the only other encounters he had with her, racking his brain for what she was talking about. He then remembered what Caesar had said to her when Law first arrived. _"I will call Joker right now and tell him you aren't obeying orders. Is that what you want? I'm sure your friends wouldn't appreciate It"_

"You are forced to be here," Law stated as he raised his eyes to the figure with her back to him.

"Bingo. That's also why I said I can't help you, but small things like this no one will notice," she said with a tint of sadness.

"That's why you want to bring down Joker…because he threatened your friends," he stated again as opposed to a question. Hexe stiffened at the mention of her friends but ended up chuckling at Law's comment. Law raised an eyebrow at her reaction, but before he could ask she started to speak.

"Don't get me wrong. I hate Doflamingo and would love to watch him fall. He's not the one I'm after though. He's not the one forcing me to be here. That bastard Lushen is," she spit out with venom. It was silent for a few seconds while Hexe waited for Law's response. Soon she felt a questioning gaze, so she turned to face Law who had an eyebrow raised. Hexe couldn't help but laugh, which only confused him farther.

"You don't know Lushen? Haha. You may be smart, but you're over your head, kid. You may be able to take out Doflamingo, but not Lushen. Once you get Flamingo out of the picture, Lushen _will_ come after you…and you _will_ die," she said in a serious tone. All her joking was gone by the time she finished her warning. Law only smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I have a goal I have to accomplish," he said with confidence. Hexe only bowed her head.

"Lushen has powers like me. He can snap your neck before you even see him. You wouldn't even be a warm-up for him. I'm saying this because I don't mind you and would rather not see you die. I'll help you with this, but you should get off this island, kid. You're in over your head. Lushen is in another universe than you. Go home to your crew," her voice was tinged with sadness again. She began walking out the door. "Zurückkehren. It's not safe to speak," was all she said as she left the room carrying the chains.

Law just stared in aw, not knowing how to react. He felt angry that she was saying he couldn't beat this Lushen man, but if his first fight with Hexe was any indicator then maybe he needed to train more. Questions were flying through his head. Every time he talked to this girl more questions came up than were answered.

 _*Who is Lushen? What kind of powers do him and Hexe have? What is his connection to Doflamingo? How did I not know about Lushen if he works with Doflamingo?*_ Law shook his head to get rid of all the questions and left the room to go back to his room, hoping he could get some sleep. Maybe the strange woman would make more sense if he had some sleep.

Hexe was changing the chains that she had taken from Law while thoughts whirled through her head. She couldn't understand why she would warn Law about Lushen, but she did. The thought wouldn't leave her alone and was making her mind run in circles. Shaking her head, she continued switching the cuffs. However, an even more disturbing thought entered her mind.

 _*He seems determined to go after Doflamingo. I wonder if I could take this chance to go after Lushen. No! I couldn't put my friends at risk! But…if I can get to him before he gets to my friends…I won't have to worry. No! Too dangerous!*_ Hexe flip-flopped a couple more times before shaking her head to rid herself of the idea once again. With the sea prism stone cuffs in hand, Hexe turned to return them to the room. Her energy wasn't drained at all since she wasn't a devil fruit eater, but she felt exhausted from being up since her nightmare. She made a promise to herself to sleep once she got to her room and hoped she wouldn't be plagued by more nightmares.

Hexe plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She put her hand down on the bed next to her and felt the familiar hardcover book. The book made memories flood back to her, and she picked it up and raised it to her eyes to look at it. Bare black stared back at her, and she turned it to the only color on the whole book. The spine had the title written in gold down it. She brought the book to her chest and held it there for comfort while focusing on the memories as she drifted to sleep.

 _The fire flickered out as Hexe blew on the 2 and 0 candle on her birthday cake. Her parents clapped and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday!" A wide smile grew on Hexe's face as she laughed._

" _What did you wish for?" her father teased. He had black shaggy hair and blue eyes that looked at her as he sipped his coffee._

" _If I told you it wouldn't come true," Hexe said in a joking tone. As she said that, a piece of cake appeared in front of her. "Thank you," she said._

" _You're welcome hun," her mother said as she cut more pieces. Her dark brown hair was tucked behind one ear, and her light blue eyes on the piece of cake she was cutting. She then slid a plate to Hexe's father._

" _Thank you," he said as he picked up his fork to dig in. "So what are your plans birthday girl?" he mumbled because cake was in his mouth. Hexe giggled at the sight and sound._

" _Well, first I am going to tell you to chew with your mouth closed," she laughed. "Then…I don't know. Maybe go on a walk?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders._

" _Well, before you go I have a present for you," her mom said with excitement in her voice as she reached under her seat. She pulled out a bright blue rectangle with a white bow and handed it to Hexe._

" _Mom, you didn't have to get me anything," she protested._

" _Oh hush and open it already," her mom shot back. Hexe sighed and took the bow off of the gift. She then proceeded to put the bow on her head, as she always did when she opened presents. The paper ripped to reveal something bare and black. Hexe pulled the rest of the paper off to have her big blue eyes light up._

" _Oh my gosh! Really!? But this is your favorite book!" Hexe exclaimed with excitement and confusion. Her mother just giggled and nodded her head._

" _Yes. It's yours. You had it more than me anyways, and I have read it a million times. I tried to find you your own, but I couldn't find any copies," she stated with a sigh at the end. Hexe jumped up and attacked her mom with a hug._

" _Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed._

" _Alright, alright. Before you go giving her "parent of the year" award you need to see my present," she said jokingly. Once again Hexe's eyes glowed as she couldn't stop smiling and went back to her seat._

" _Alright. Let's see how you are_ possibly _going to top this book," Hexe said with sarcasm._

 _"Ph. You doubt me?!" he called back as he slid a small box across the table to her. Hexe took it in her hands and examined it. It was a white jewelry box with a small red bow attached. Once again, the bow was attached to her head before she opened the box. When she opened it her jaw dropped, and she stared wide-eyed at her father completely speechless. Her father let out a hearty laugh at her reaction._

" _Well do you like it?" he asked. Hexe pulled out an uncut emerald in a silver cage that hung on a chain. She looked back at her father again in awe. "Well put it on. Is this your 20_ _th_ _birthday or 2_ _nd_ _?" he poked fun at her. Hexe snapped out of her trance and clipped the necklace around her neck._

" _This is from our family trip when we went mining, isn't it? How did you remember this was my favorite stone that we found?" she asked still taken aback by the necklace._

 _"Well, you aren't exactly good at hiding your emotions. It was written all over your face like it is now," he smiled at her. Hexe got up to hug him._

" _Thank you so much," she said. She sat back down as her father replied to her, but she couldn't hear it as she doubled over in pain. It felt like her insides were being clawed from the inside. *Oh no* she thought._

" _Are you okay honey?" her mom asked in a worry-stricken voice._

" _Yeah. I'll be right back," Hexe hastily said as she grabbed her new book and ran upstairs to her bedroom. After she disappeared up the stairs, her mother stared at the wall with worry on her face._

" _You know what this means right?" she said to Hexe's father. He sighed before answering her._

" _Yes. I was hoping it wouldn't happen though. I was hoping we were wrong. Let's just hope that after she comes into her full powers they don't find her," he said, clearly worried._

 _"Yeah…" was all her mother could say absentmindedly._

 _Meanwhile, Hexe shut the bedroom door behind her and put her hand on the wall._

" _Schweigen," she breathed and collapsed to the ground. It felt like she was going to explode. The power was trying to get out and would claw its way out if it had to. Hexe let out a scream in pain as tears streamed down her face. "No. I can't let my powers out. I can't use them," she said to herself. As she said that a cloud started to swirl above her, and wind started to encircle her. *No no no* she thought to herself as she laid in a heap. Another scream escaped her lips as she held the clawing beast in. The cloud and wind only intensified though. Hexe continued to sit there with tears falling down her face. Eventually, the power became too great, and she let out another scream that was followed by the wind intensifying. It swirled around her and whipped her hair around, going at intense speeds. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out her feelings of loneliness, sadness, and fear. She started to feel rain on her head and back, which was followed by a rumble of thunder. Hexe was in less pain now, but she couldn't continue this. With all her might, she tried to get her powers under control again. Slowly, everything slowed down and turned into a normal bathroom again. The blue fluffy rug under her hands was slightly dampened, but there was no other sign of what happened. Suddenly, Hexe heard a loud crash, and her head shot up. There was a commotion downstairs, and she heard her mom scream. Hexe went to get up when she heard a bang. She stopped dead in her tracks. *No. It can't be.* She heard her mom hysterically crying, and pleading. It was followed by another bang and then silence._

 _Hexe's eyes got wide, and then her ice-like eyes began to melt. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't do anything. Suddenly, she was brought out of her shock when she heard footsteps. Hexe's heart stopped. She grabbed her book, clutched her necklace, and sat with her back against the door._

" _Hexe," a voice slowly called with a menacing tone. "Come on out. I have been looking for you. I need your power," he said slowly and quietly. His voice was getting louder as he got closer._

 _*Damn it! How did he find us?! How did this happen?*_

" _I know you're in pain. I told you that would happen if you held your powers in. I also told you your full powers would come in at 20, and here we are. I am never wrong Hexe. Everything I said would happen did. Everything I said would happen will. That includes having you work for me," he said with glee in his voice. Hexe's heart was beating out of her chest. She wanted to lay here and cry, but she couldn't._

 _*I have to get out of here!*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All. Sorry I took so long for the update, but there is good news. You learn what Hexe is finally! I hope you like this chapter. Be sure to give feedback in some way, shape, or form so I can make my writing more enjoyable for you. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warning: Spoilers about Law's backstory**

 **Enjoy!**

Law laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his black, ruffled hair. It had been a couple days since his encounter with Hexe. He wanted to ask her questions but had more pressing issues since they were both going to be there for a while. He reached his tattooed hands up to rub his eyes before he swung his legs off the bed. The usually piercing-grey eyes looked unfocused and half closed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his tan skin was exposed as he sat there trying to wake up and decide what to do for the day. The cold metal floor stung his feet as he stood up and reached for his jacket. Next, he grabbed his signature spotted hat to cover up his disheveled hair. An abrupt noise came from his jacket pocket. He reached his hand in to pull out a transponder snail.

"Yes?" Law asked.

"Oh good. You are both up," _*Both?*_ Law thought. "I need you two to report to the front of the lab. There are some marines. Get rid of them," Caesar ordered, and then the line went silent. Law sighed as he grabbed his nodachi to head for the front door.

Hexe rolled over in bed like a child not wanting to go to school.

"Why can't that pink fluffy dumbass take care of it himself?" she asked to her empty room with annoyance. She rolled out of bed and emitted the "woke up on the wrong side of the bed" vibe. She rubbed her tired eyes since she didn't sleep well the last couple of nights as she rummaged through her drawers. The white v-neck with long sleeves was the winner for the day along with her usual jeans and brown boots. The vanity reflected back her dark circles and bed head, but underneath all that, it reflected back mental and emotional exhaustion. As she looked at herself, she saw her emerald necklace and remembered putting the red bow in her hair when she got it. She gently gripped the necklace as she saw her friends. _*Flash*_ Her friends were running around on an island and stuffing their faces with food _*Flash*_ Hexe giggled at the vision of her friends having fun. With that thought, she turned to put her coat and belt on and grabbed her book on her way to the front of the lab.

Law leaned against the wall waiting for Hexe to come to the front of the lab. He noticed that Hexe made a point to push her orders as far as possible, so she would always take her sweet time to get somewhere. A clicking began sounding down the hall, and when Law looked up it was Hexe holding her book and reading.

"Good morning, Miss Hexe," Law said.

"Yep," was all Hexe said in return. Law rolled his eyes under the shadow of his hat and stepped forward to open the door. When he did, they were met with a crowd of marines at the door.

"No one is supposed to be here. What are you doing here?" one called in anger. Law was going to respond, but Hexe ended up being the one to speak up.

"Do you value your life?" she asked flatly. The marines looked at each other with confusion. Before anyone answered Hexe spoke again. "If you do, then leave. Now," Hexe barked the last word, but the marines didn't move. Finally, one answered, but not at all how Hexe wanted him to.

"We will be the ones giving orders here!" he called and pointed at her. Hexe brought her book back up to her face and spoke to Law.

"Kill them," she told him. Law turned his head toward her and raised an eyebrow.

"I do not take orders, Miss Hexe," he said with no emotion. Hexe seemed unfazed while she read.

"Well, they can't know you're here right? So kill them," right as she said that a bullet was fired and Law had to deflect it with his sheathed nodachi. He raised his head slightly so the marines could see his piercing grey eyes. Some stiffened and moved back, but it didn't matter as Law was already calling his Room. At the slight of the blue film, the marines panicked and began firing.

"And with that, I will be over here," Hexe nonchalantly said as she walked away. Her hand raised up as she walked, and a piece of earth rose up from the ground which she proceeded to sit on to read. Law continued fighting with the marines and put his annoyance with Hexe aside for the moment. Why couldn't she fight? Law slashed his sword and looked up with a smirk as the Marines were cut into pieces. Bullets were shot by some marines that were still intact, and Law simply moved his fingers.

"Shambles," he called and the bullets were switched with snow. As Law was fighting, more like having fun, Hexe was reading on her rock. She knew Law could handle these small fry marines so she was at a great part in her book.

" _He pulled her close, and let his forehead lay on hers so he could look in her eyes. His hands rested on her hips as she looked at him with her big green eyes._

' _How could I ever let you go? You're everything to me. You're my strength. Everything you view as a weakness in yourself, I see as beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. How could I ever let someone like you go before I show you how beautiful you are?" he said to her in a sincere loving tone. Her emerald eyes got wider in surprise and looked like they were going to tear up. He started to lean in and –"_

Suddenly, Hexe felt a stinging pain on her cheek. She slowly reached her hand up to her cheek, but when she pulled it away there was red liquid on her fingers. Her eyes began to look for who did it, but before they found them her eyes found her book. There was a hole in her book from a bullet. A hole…in her mother's book. Hexe's eyes got wide as it started to set in what had happened to her beloved book, and she looked up. A trembling marine was before her holding a gun, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Hexe closed her book, and slowly rose from her seat and let her book take her place. Her eyes narrowed at the marine in front of her, and he jerked his gun up again. This had been going on long enough.

"This is your last chance to leave with your lives," she called flatly but loud enough for all the Marines to hear. Law looked at her and noticed a completely different demeanor. She normally was annoyed, didn't care, or pushed people's buttons, but now she was a completely different person. Her gaze was trained on the marine in front of her, and she looked ready to kill. There was no emotion in her face, and if there was it was anger.

The marine in front of Hexe had no intention to leave though. He raised his gun and shot, but this time he didn't miss. Hexe felt a pain in her stomach, and she leaned forward a bit while grabbing her stomach. Her hand was covered in blood.

"So that's your answer? Alright," Hexe said with annoyance. She grabbed her belt and brought it to the side to make it into her staff. She focused on all her memories with the emotion of betrayal and channeled it. She raised her staff and spun around before bringing it down on the ground with a yell. The earth shook at first, and then a crack started where her staff hit and continued through the crowd of marines to the shoreline where their ship was. Some soldiers fell in the newly formed hole, while others stumbled. Next, Hexe focused on her anger and raised her hand which was followed by flames coming out of the crack in the earth. The marines that caught fire screamed in agony, while others stared wide-eyed. The flames were licking toward the sky, and 10 feet high. Hexe's eyes scanned for the captain of the ship, and when she found him she outstretched her hand as if holding something. She focused on all of her memories where she felt lonely and then began to lift the man up by his neck. He kicked his feet, but he was off the ground and struggling for breath. There was a rush of air that seemed to only be around his neck but pushing hard enough to lift him. Hexe began walking toward him and pulling him closer at the same time.

"If you want your men to live, I suggest you leave," she seethed. The captain gripped at his neck and kicked his feet. All he could muster was a shake of his head. Hexe just sighed and lowered her head. With that, she threw her hand toward the ground and the captain followed. Snow and dust flew everywhere as he was buried into the ground. Turning to the marines, Hexe continued to focus on the emotion of loneliness and raised her staff in the air. She spun around and then brought her staff down and across in a slashing motion. A thin, fast moving, blast of air left her staff and headed toward the marines. On contact, it sliced into them and blood splattered with the screams of pain. The ones behind them just stared in horror. Hexe stood up from her crouch, raised her hand, and twisted it. The marines' heads snapped as gusts of wind going at breakneck speeds spun around their heads. All the marines now lay on the ground, dead. Hexe turned around toward that lab, grabbed her book, and went to walk inside. Law stood there with his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't even grasp what he just saw.

 _*That isn't like any devil fruit I have seen or even heard of. What is she?*_ Law was in thought when Hexe walked past him.

"Can you take care of…that?" she said while motioning to her mess. Without waiting for an answer, she continued walking inside, "Thanks." Law was still in shock as to what he saw though. His doctor instincts kicked in though, and he remembered Hexe had been shot. He needed to check on her and make sure she was okay since he was the only doctor on the island. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the transponder snail. It started ringing, then one of Caesar's workers answered.

"Trafalgar Law? What do you need?" the man asked with confusion.

"I need you and others to come to the front of the lab and dispose of the Marines' bodies and ship. Tell Caesar they are all dead, and there is no concern," he said but hung up before getting an answer. The transponder snail went back in his pocket, and he began to walk inside. He couldn't help but wonder about that man Lushen again. Law didn't like to admit he needed help, but Hexe knew what she was going against and Law didn't. He could train to fight against those powers, but his main goal was to take out Doflamingo, and Hexe's to take out Lushen so it seemed natural they work together. Law started concocting a plan as he walked through the doors.

Hexe walked into her room and set her things down. When she took off her jacket she noticed that her white shirt was now stained red.

"Damn it. I liked this shirt," she whined. She removed her shirt, so she was only in her jeans and bra. Sitting on her bed, she put her hand over the wound and began speaking.

"Heile diese Wunde, als ob sie niemals hier wäre. Heile diese Wunde, als ob sie niemals hier wäre," she spoke in a calm voice. She kept repeating the phrase until she pulled her hand away, and there was no more wound. "Alright. Now to find a new shirt," she said. To a normal person, a bullet wound would be at least problematic, but to Hexe it was just an annoyance to heal it. She dug through her drawer until she found a blue v-neck crop top. "This will do I guess," she shrugged her shoulders and began putting her arms in before pulling it over her head.

Law was walking down the hallway wondering how cooperative Hexe would be with her treatment. The door to her room was now in front of him, and he just opened it. Every time he knocked she would simply say something silly, like 'she wasn't there,' so he bypassed that. However, when he walked in he didn't know what to think. Hexe had her back to him and was only in her bra. His eyes wandered all over her body. Up her muscular legs to her perfect hips that narrowed to her small waist which widened to her chest. Hexe heard a door, so she turned to see who it was. She saw Law in her doorway with his hand still on the door handle. No expression was on his face, and his eyes were under the shadow of his hat so it hid his wide staring eyes.

"Oh. It's just you," she said and turned around with her shirt still not on. Law watched her turn around and now had his eyes wander the front of her body. Her large chest to her flat stomach to-

 _*Wait. There was a bullet wound in her stomach I thought. I watched her get shot.*_ Law thought and then raised his eyes to the now clothed Hexe.

"So? What do you want? Or did you just want to see me shirtless?" she said with a smirk and taunting tone. Law wasn't amused though.

"I thought you got shot so I came to treat you, but I don't see a bullet wound," Law stated. Hexe looked down at her bare stomach since she was wearing a crop top.

"Oh. Well thanks, but I am fine," she said and sat on her bed. Law narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like being lied to, Miss Hexe," he had a bit of danger in his voice.

"Okay. Enough with the Miss first of all. Second, I didn't get shot," she swung her legs while she lied. Law could tell, and then his eyes scanned the room and he saw a red shirt that was originally white.

"Then why is your shirt covered in blood," he answered back with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Hexe looked at the heap of her ruined white shirt and sighed.

"Okay, I was, but I am clearly fine. Let's forget about it. Do you need anything else?" she asked, annoyed. Law stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, before pulling the chair from her desk out to sit. He raised an eyebrow at Hexe, but she simply tilted her head to the side. He sighed.

"Is it safe?" he asked, annoyed that he had to explain himself. Hexe nodded now that she understood, so Law continued. "Tell me more about Lushen," he said as he intertwined his fingers and put his elbows on his legs. Hexe's eyes narrowed at Law as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," she simply said as she pulled her legs onto her bed and laid down. She had no interest in talking about that man or telling Law anymore since she already made it clear he should not continue his plan. Law was unaffected by her answer because he knew she would react like this.

"I need to know about him so I can plan accordingly," he stated simply. Hexe sat up in her bed again to glare at Law.

"I told you that if you go after Doflamingo, Lushen will come after you and you will die. Forget about your plan. If you're that hell bent to die, then go ahead with your plan. You will die with or without the information," she spat at him, annoyed that he wouldn't drop it. Enough people had died at Lushen's hands, and the number didn't need to increase. Law smirked and raised his head to look at Hexe with his stormy eyes.

"I can't make an informed decision without sufficient information," he taunted. "Besides, this has been 13 years in the making. I can't turn back now," he said the last part in a flat tone. Hexe continued to glare at him, but then an idea popped into her head that made a smirk spread across her face.

"Okay. Fine. You want to know about Lushen? I'll tell you," her smirk turned into a grin and Law knew there would be a catch. "I have already given you a lot of information for free though, so if you want more you'll have to pay for it," she slyly said as she put her hands behind herself so she could lean back. She looked proud of her proposal. Law was amused and didn't miss a beat.

"How much do you want?" he asked without emotion. Hexe's smiled brightly at his answer before giggling.

"I don't want money. I have no use for it. The price of the information you want is your history. Why are you going after Doflamingo? What happened that you're so determined to take him down? That's the price: an explanation for your suicidal plan," Hexe grinned triumphantly as she stated her terms. Law's eyes grew slightly before he tilted his head down and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had no interest in telling her, but he needed this information. Suddenly, Law had his own brilliant idea and an evil smirk tugged at his lips.

"I can be _very_ persuasive, Hexe, and I would love to figure out what makes you tick," he said with a taunting dark tone. Hexe seemed unfazed though by the threat of dissection. She leaned forward to look Law in the eye with a serious stare.

"You don't scare me. I have been to hell and back and personally met the devil himself. I have been through things you couldn't imagine. Let's also not forget that I am stronger than you and have information on you. You do _not_ have the upper hand here, Trafalgar Law. I suggest you don't threaten me," she said coldly with venom dripping off her words. Law knew she was right but didn't let it show on his face as he kept his smirk.

"I don't like being ordered around, _Miss_ Hexe, but you seem to have caught me at a trying time. What would you like to know?" He asked in an amused tone. He was not amused at all though. He didn't want to tell her a damn thing, but he needed this information and possibly to even work with her. If he burned this bridge, then he might not be able to beat Doflamingo, and that wasn't an option. Hexe crossed her arms over her chest and smiled proudly.

"I want to know why you're after Doflamingo. You do not have to tell me though," she said in a teasing voice, and Law looked at her confused. "I can simply look through your memories if you would rather," she tilted her head still with a teasing tone. Law clenched his teeth at her suggestion because he didn't want her having a field day in his mind. Before he could protest, Hexe spoke. "Well, I would rather," she said with a grin and before Law knew it she was in front of his face. Her icy eyes staring into his stormy ones.

 _*I would actually think she's quite attractive if I didn't want to chop her into a million pieces right now*_

Hexe reached her fingers to his temples, and suddenly Law was thrown back in time. Memories were flashing by him, and he could feel all his emotion again as if he were in that moment. _*Flash*_ His town was on fire and everyone he knew was dead. He couldn't see through his teary eyes as grief surrounded him. _*Flash*_ He saw himself in front of Doflamingo asking to join him and could feel that anger and hate swirling around him. _*Flash*_ He was lurking around garbage preparing to stab a blonde man with hearts on his clothes and hate filled him. _*Flash*_ The heart man was talking him away from the pirate ship, and kidnapping him. His heart still burned with rage at the man and the whole world. _*Flash*_ He sat on an examination table while a doctor stared at him terrified. This time he felt the tears well up in his eyes, and sadness enveloping him _*Flash*_ The heart man cried over him because of everything he had been through at his age _*Flash*_ The man and himself traveling together and a new feeling he hadn't felt in years filled him: happiness _*Flash*_ The man falling over into the snow only to find blood all over him once he rolled the man over. Fear coursed through his veins as his eyes grew wide. _*Flash*_ The man's smiling face as he was put in a treasure chest, and the man said "I love you" _*Flash*_ His hands hurting from hitting the chest with all his might as he heard the man fighting with Doflamingo. Disbelief and terror were in his eyes. _*Flash*_ Gun shots rang out and the fear was replaced with sadness. In Hexe's room, Law doubled over in the chair reliving the moment and feeling all the emotions again. _*Flash*_ He crawled out of the chest feeling completely empty and hollow. A grief so deep that it can't even be put into words _*Flash*_ Law was still doubled over the chair in Hexe's room at the last few memories. He felt sick to his stomach from the emotions he was feeling. Hexe pulled her fingers away and fell to the ground on her hand and knees while breathing heavily.

 _*Wow. We have more in common than I thought. No wonder he wants to go after Doflamingo so badly*_

Law sat doubled-over while trying to catch his breath from the whirlwind of emotions. Hexe suddenly felt anger in the room only to look up and see a deadly glare from Law. His knuckles were white around his nodachi as he debated cutting Hexe in half.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked through gritted teeth and anger swirling around him. Hexe shifted so she was sitting on the ground with her hands behind her. She looked at Law with a different look in her eyes than before. They lost that harsh distant edge and were soft and gentle now as they looked at Law slouched on the chair with his hat tilted down. It made sense now why she had wanted to help him. At the time, she didn't know why she felt the need to because she owed him nothing. Now she knew it was because she must have sensed all his underlying emotions without noticing.

"I looked at your memories," she quietly said in a somewhat timid tone. Law slowly turned his head so he could pierce her with his eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he spat through his still gritted teeth.

"Because I knew you wouldn't tell me everything, or you would lie, and I needed to know the truth. I know now though, and I will tell you whatever you want to know about Lushen," she timidly said. Law simply continued to stare into her.

"Everything," he coldly said. Hexe sighed and hauled herself onto her bed.

"Alright. It is going to be a long story time then. Are you ready?" she asked with a tint of joking to lighten the mood. Law didn't say anything, so Hexe took that as a yes and began her long tale.

"Alright. Where to start…I guess I will start with what he is. He is a witch," she said a matter-of-factly.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Translation:**

 **"Heile diese Wunde, als ob sie niemals hier wäre" = "Heal this wound as if it were never here"**

 **I can include other translations in future chapters if you would like for the spells she normally uses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All! Here is the next chapter as a peace offering for the delay. Also, I felt bad about the small cliffhanger/shock at the end of last chapter. You know the drill. Show me some love so I know what you want. It also gives me more motivation to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Law brought his eyes up to Hexe with curiosity. A witch? He didn't believe in make-believe tales, as he had no time for such silly things. He stared at the girl, wondering what to think of her. Her black hair fell over her shoulders and framed her face. The blue shirt she wore had a deep plunging neckline revealing her large breasts and showed her small, flat stomach. Law's eyes wandered over the beautiful girl. Since he had been here, he had seen her as an annoyance and she always had a sarcastic look in her eye, but now she sat here with a softer look in her eyes and a less defensive aura. Once he noticed his thoughts he quickly snapped out of it, but he was an expert at not showing emotions on his face so Hexe didn't see his train of thought. She did feel the anger in the room slowly subside though. Law's stormy eyes looked at her with questioning, so she tilted her head in confusion too. That seemed to be her signature move to signal confusion.

"A witch?" he inquired in disbelief. Hexe sat up straight again and continued.

"Yes. We are real," she said with a smile and went to continue but was cut off by Law.

"We?" he probed. Hexe looked at him with a slight pout and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to hear or not?!" she angrily said to him. Law smirked and put his hand up defensively as a joke before he put his calf on his other leg's thigh and put his intertwined fingers behind his head. Hexe looked at him with narrowed eyes, wondering if he was going to interrupt her again or not. She decided to continue and put her hands in her lap with a sigh.

"Lushen is a witch. Most people do not know about my people or think we are just a legend. A large portion of us were killed, so there is only a small amount of us left. We are scattered or in hiding, but that is a story for another time. A witch's power comes from their emotions, and it is connected to a different element. Anger is connected to fire," she said as she brought her hand up and it was engulfed in flames. "Loneliness to wind," she moved her finger in a circular motion, and suddenly there was wind spinning around the room. Law grabbed onto his hat to keep it in place, while Hexe let her hair get tossed every which way. "Sadness to water, and betrayal to earth. I'm not going to show you those right now though because I don't want to flood my room, and break my floor," she said with a sigh. "Since our powers are connected to emotions, we can sense other people's emotions as well. Our powers can be run off either our own emotions or someone else's if they are strong enough. The only catch is we can only sense those four emotions in other people. That is our main power, but there are two other main things we can do with our powers. We can look into people's memories and thoughts and cast spells.

"Bewegen," she called as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, she was no longer on her bed, and Law's eyes searched for her. His eyes found the witch sitting on top of her dresser with a smirk. Law remained serious as he looked at the witch. Her explanation explained so many of his questions about why she could do what she did. The battle with the marines, teleporting and making a room soundproof.

"Is that how you treated your bullet wound?" he asked flatly. Hexe nodded her head.

"Yep. That is a more complicated spell though than the one I just did. Some are very complex and energy consuming, while some are very easy," she said as if it was common and boring.

"What is the extent to which you can use your spells? Why can't I understand you when you cast them?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She still sat on the dresser with her legs crisscrossed in front of her, and her hand holding up her head.

"There isn't a limit to what a spell can do. It depends on how powerful the witch is, and how well the spell is created. As for why you can't understand me, that is on purpose. I cast my spells in a foreign language, so people can't understand me and don't know what I am doing. Spells can be cast in any language though," she stated with a shrug. Law lowered his hat again before continuing his questions.

"Alright. So now I know what your powers are. How about a weakness? A devil fruit eaters' weakness is the sea. What's yours?" Law smirked under his hat. Hexe just rolled her eyes.

"Well, it seems stupid for me to tell you, but I already know I can beat you," she said with a smirk before continuing. "We are human, which is a weakness. We feel just like anyone else and can be manipulated just like anyone else. We actually can't control others' emotions either. Um…" she tilted her head as she thought of what to add to the list. "Our powers are based on negative emotions since they are stronger than positive emotions. Um…yeah. There's a list of bad stuff and fun facts," she said with a bored tone.

"Alright. Why is Lushen working with Doflamingo?" he questioned. Hexe's eyes had a glint of sadness and anger for a split second at his question.

"Lushen…Lushen is part of a group of my people that…are not good people. There is a prophecy among my people that one day a child will be born with more power than any witch before in our history. This child would be the strongest, but also would be able to channel a fifth emotion, said to be the strongest. No one knew which emotion it would be, or the power attached to it. This child was destined to lead our people to help the world. Most of us believed this to mean that the prophecy child would help bring the rest of the world and our people together since we are separate, and help bring peace to the world. There was a group, however, that believed regular people were worthless and needed to disappear from this earth. They believed our people were superior and wanted to use the prophet's power to enslave the human race. Lushen was the leader of this group. It was said that the child would bring so much power into the world that all of the witches would feel a surge in power when it was born, and it would have purple eyes to show its royal bloodline. The two groups waited to feel this surge, always on guard. One day, it happened. It…it would be easier to show you," she hopped down from the dresser and walked to Law. Law looked up at Hexe and into her blue eyes. They seemed bottomless. Hexe put her fingers on his temples again to show him the day her people fell apart.

 _*Flash* A couple is in the hospital holding their newborn baby while cooing to it. The baby girl opened her eyes, and her parent's eyes widened in horror as bright purple eyes stared back at them. They looked at each other with concern._

" _We can't keep her. They'll find her," the mother said._

" _What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to hide her?" he asked hurriedly with concern. The mother simply looked down at the smiling baby._

" _We pretend she died," she said. She lifted one of her hands and placed it on the child's head. "Keep the power hidden until we find somewhere safe," she said with her eyes closed. She repeated it a few times until they both felt her power disappear under the spell. The mother looked at the father with tears welling up in her eyes. He sighed and took the baby before disappearing from the room. He appeared again with a different child that seemed to not be breathing. The father must have switched their live baby with one that had already passed. All of the sudden, a group of people burst in panting._

 _"Where is the child?!" the first one barked, his green eyes gleaming. The parents cried while they held the dead child. The green-eyed man walked up and examined the child before turning to them._

" _That isn't possible. I felt the child's power. I still do, but only vaguely," he said and slowly his face distorted due to rage. "Where is the kid?! What did you do with it?! I know it is still alive! Tell me or you die!" he shouted as he pulled out a gun. The parents simply shook their heads while crying and said this was their child and she had passed. "You're lying!" he barked. The father looked at the green-eyed man with a serious expression._

" _You won't find the child. I won't tell you," he said with a determined look. The green-eyed man turned the gun to the woman and said, "You tell me, or you die. Your husband already chose." The woman looked at the man with tears still in her eyes._

" _Burn in hell, Lushen. Your twisted idea of the prophecy will never come true, and you'll never find that child. I put a dampening spell on her, so you can't track her so easily. You lost," she said coldly. Lushen's face continued to contort even more before he yelled and shot and killed both of them._

" _Let's go. We need to find that child!" he yelled at the men.*Flash*_

Law opened his eyes to Hexe's blue ones, and they were back in her room.

"How did you know all that?" he asked. Hexe stood up with a sad look in her eyes.

"I was ten at the time, sitting in the other hospital bed with a broken arm, but the curtain was pulled so no one knew I was there. I jumped out the window since it wasn't high up once Lushen killed them in case he decided to check the room," Hexe spoke in a depressed tone. She looked out the window with a distant look in her eyes. "After that, Lushen went around trying to find the child, but he couldn't find it. Eventually, the people of the island and Lushen's people fought with one another since Lushen was killing people that didn't give him the answer he wanted. His group hid, went underground if you will, and everyone remained on edge. Waiting for the child's power to surface…for Lushen to attack again. The island basically died that day, and stayed in a state of fear," she trailed off and stayed silent before turning to Law again. "Lushen wants to watch the world burn, and he needs the child to do it. He will destroy and kill everything to get that child. As you already know, Doflamingo wants to watch the world burn, so they are working together. Lushen is actually Doflamingo's boss since he's stronger, but they are teamed up to destroy the world," she said casually. Law just looked at her not knowing what to say or do. This information changed his whole plan. If Lushen really was as strong as Hexe said, then he wouldn't be able to beat him. He needed help, even though the thought made him sick. Law sighed while looking at the ground again.

"You want to kill Lushen, right?" he asked. The witch jerked back a little due to surprise from his question. She narrowed her eyes at his hat since he was looking down.

"Yes?" she hesitantly answered. Law smirked an evil smirk and looked up at the confused girl.

"Then I have an offer you can't refuse," he said slyly which made the girl cautious. She raised an eyebrow at Law with a skeptical look on her face. Law gave a little chuckle to her reaction. "Let's work together. You help me in small ways here to destroy the SAD production room, and then we will both head to Dressrosa. I will take on Doflamingo, and you will take on Lushen. You won't do anything obvious here so your friends won't be in danger, and then you can kill Lushen and be free. What do you say Hexe-ya?" he asked with confidence. Hexe was cautious still though.

"If I get caught here helping you, then my friends will die," she said coldly. Law never lost his smirk though.

"You will do small things that no one will notice while here. You have already done it multiple times," he said teasingly, and his eyes gave a taunting look. Hexe clicked her tongue in annoyance. She was already debating this, but if anything goes wrong her friends die. The difference between now and then is that she would for sure have Law's help. Also, now she knew why he was hell-bent on killing Doflamingo and didn't want to see him die since she had a similar experience. She felt a connection to him. Hexe looked at Law intently. His jacket was open showing his bare chest and stomach which was…perfect. He had tan skin that looked flawless other than a few scars from fights probably, and even though he was thin he looked muscular. There were abs on his stomach that were defined but not too defined, and tattoos on his dark skin…

 _*Maybe there is a connection for a different reason…but I can't let that happen. No one else can get hurt.*_

"Well, if you are going to go after Doflamingo no matter what, then I suppose I should go with and make sure you don't die," she said with feigned annoyance.

"It's a deal then," Law said with an outstretched hand. Hexe took it in her own, and a new alliance was born.

Law's hat sat next to his papers as he sat at his desk trying to plan everything out. Everything needed to be planned out for the day they destroyed the SAD production room, and numerous things had to be in place. For starters, Law had to get his heart back and plan on how to destroy the lab. All of this had to be done mainly by him because Hexe couldn't get caught, which posed even more problems. The map of the lab seemed to be gloating at him as he continued to stare at it, and devise plans of how to make everything run smoothly. The same problem kept coming back though: he can't do anything without his heart. He scratched his head in thought and turned it. That's when he noticed a locked box in his room and got an idea. Law had Monet's heart, and Hexe might be able to switch their hearts out. She would be far less suspicious than Law, and with her powers that he didn't know the extent of yet, she could probably make it work. A smirk spread across his lips at the new plan, and he turned back to the map to make more plans. Without meaning to though, his mind drifted back to Hexe. Her icy eyes and flowing black hair. Those eyes weren't as distant as before, yet she still seemed far away. The beautiful girl was a mystery to Law as he still didn't really know how she ended up on the island, or why she hated Lushen. He knew nothing about her past, but she knew everything about his. Law remembered when he first walked into her room, and let his eyes wander her body. He couldn't deny that she was gorgeous…

 _*No! I am here for a reason. I can't get sidetracked like that. If I do then I'll be concerned about that, and everything might fail. All my focus has to be on this mission. It can't fail. It can't…I can't…I can't fail Corazon…*_

Hexe was in her escape room in the mountain training. She made pillars of rock to practice her cutting skills with air. Her black hair was on top of her head in a messy bun and sweat dripped down her face. Against the wall, there was a pile of clothes she had slowly stripped off as she got hotter, and she was now down to a sports bra and shorts. Depending on what element she was manipulating, she would focus on a different emotion. Betrayal swelled inside her as she moved her hand up and the rock beneath her feet began to move up quickly. A pillar of rock shot up toward the ceiling with Hexe on it, and then she jumped off and flipped forward. While she did, she focused on being isolated and brought her staff above her head. She used the momentum to help her as she came down and swung her staff. The pillar of rock was sliced in half, and Hexe landed on her feet in front of it. She panted as she stood up and wondered what she should work on next. There were so many things she had to perfect if she was going against Lushen. Going against a devil fruit eater was easy compared to another witch. Another witch can manipulate all the same elements, and cast the same spells, which means it's down to who is stronger. Everything Hexe had fought for in her entire life was going to come down to this one moment. This one fight. Everything was riding on this. Would she live a free life? Avenge her family? Or would everything she worked for fall apart? Hexe shook her head quickly to forget her thoughts. Losing wasn't an option for her. She _had_ to win, and she wasn't going to let anyone else die. Her mind drifted to Law at that point. What was she going to do about him? Could he really beat Doflamingo? What if he ran into Lushen? She had to do something to ensure, or at least give a good chance, that Law would survive. An idea popped into her head that would help both of them.

She could start training against him since she needed practice, and he could get use to fighting against her powers. They were now working together, and if she wanted to win, and make sure no one else died at Lushen's hand, this might be the answer. She didn't really know what to think of the situation since she didn't work with people. Everyone around her always got hurt, so she distanced herself. Her mind jumped to being in her room with Law and feeling the opposite way after seeing his memories. She felt closer to him in a strange way since their experiences were similar. His grey eyes, whenever they looked at her, were always mesmerizing. They lured her in, and she just wanted to get closer. She had never met anyone that would return her attitude, and yet he did. He was intelligent and had a sexy, devilish smirk. He also had…

 _*Damn it! Get a grip! How stupid am I?! Everyone around me dies. Last time I got close to someone they were used against me as leverage, and I ended up here. If I really think he's so great, then I will keep my distance. I won't let anyone else die because of me. I won't…*_

Suddenly her staff caught on fire, and she spun around with it above her head before slashing it down to send fire and air toward the pillar of rock. It was cut diagonally, and the top half slid to the ground. She raised her hand and brought more rock up before spinning around and kicking it. The rock shattered into pieces under the force of her kick.

 _*Not again*_

Hexe walked through the halls with her staff on her shoulder, and footsteps echoing off the metal walls. It was starting to get dark when she decided to stop training for the night, and she could feel that she needed food. There were still mixed feelings on her new partnership, but she decided to treat it as strictly business. No pleasantries or emotions since it was better that way. She would only discuss and execute plans with him, and nothing more because if she didn't keep her distance more people would die. She turned to her left into an open room where Monet and Caesar were. It was the same room that she met Law for the first time. Caesar sat at one of the stools and looked to be working on something as Hexe walked over. She leaned against the counter that he was working on.

"I need more books," she stated with an annoyed undertone. Caesar didn't look up from his work and ignored the girl which didn't please her. She stood there with crossed arms, and raised an eyebrow at him as if to say _really?_ There were some test tubes out, stands, and some basic equipment, but Hexe didn't really care about any of it. With that in mind and her annoyance at being ignored, Hexe leaned her back now on the counter with a sigh and raised her fingers up lazily. She then proceeded to pick at her nails as if nothing was happening, however, Caesar started screaming. All of the sudden all his equipment was up in flames, and his eyes got wide. It finally dawned on him that Hexe was standing next to him, and he turned toward the bored looking girl.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?! Put this out now!" he yelled. Hexe didn't move and continued to play with her nails.

"Why?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Caesar's hands balled up and he threw his fists in the air.

"Because this is my work you brat!" he nearly screeched. With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Hexe motioned her fingers down and the fire disappeared.

"You know you can control gases, and you could have put that out at any time, right?" she sounded like a teenager talking back to her parents. Caesar went to yell again, but his mouth just remained open as her comment dawned on him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What do you want?" he asked in an aggravated tone. Hexe once again turned toward Caesar and leaned on the counter.

"I need more books," she stated. At the same time, Law was walking down the hallway and could hear them talking as he came to the room. He decided to stay outside the room though when something caught his attention.

"You burned my work because you want books!? You spoiled brat! I'll have you killed!" Caesar was livid that his work was ruined and he had to start over. It was only something small, but still! Hexe only smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?" she asked tauntingly. "I'd like to see you try. You know damn well you can't kill me unless you want Lushen to kill you. Joker would probably be pretty pissed too," she said with a smirk still on her face. Caesar shrunk back slightly at the thought of being on Lushen or Joker's bad side. This girl was really getting on his nerves.

"No wonder your parents gave you up you annoying brat! I'm sure they are happier dead than with you! Lushen did them a favor!" he grouched back at her. Hexe's eyes widened at first and then narrowed at Caesar. She started to stand up straight, and her hands became fists with one around her staff.

"What the hell did you say?!" she screamed at him with fire beginning to spin around her. Caesar moved away from her in fear. Her blue eyes were ice cold and it was clear she wanted to kill him. Hexe yelled and a pillar of fire formed around her because she was so angry, but she knew fire couldn't hurt Caesar or the lab, so she changed her tactic. The fire suddenly became laced with air and expanded throughout the room like a tornado encompassing it. The furniture was thrown around in the wind only to catch fire. Caesar stood with his hands covering his face, and Monet tried to hold her book down. Hexe brought her staff above her head with white knuckles and slashed sideways throwing air and fire which went through Monet and Caesar without affecting them due to being logias. The wall behind them did not fare so well though. A slash the width of the entire room went through that wall and at least 4 more in the lab. Suddenly, the wind and fire stopped. Hexe stood there panting with rage and stared Caesar down.

"I may not be able to hit you because I can't use Haki, but I can destroy this whole lab! Watch what you say you bastard! I swear if I could kill you I would, and before you go getting any bright ideas remember who is more important here. You know damn well that if it was between you and me they would pick me and kill you without a second thought. That's why you have orders not to kill me. So, let's make a deal. You don't _ever,"_ she emphasized and drew the word out, "talk to me like that again, and I won't convince Lushen to kill you. Deal?" her screaming had calmed down to her normal annoyed tone. Caesar stared at her, still too scared to move. Without waiting for an answer from him she answered the question. "Good," she said angerly and turned to walk out.

"And get me more books damn it!" she hollered back at him as she walked out of the room. She turned down the empty hallway, still fuming, and headed towards her room. What she didn't know was that Law heard everything and used his devil fruit powers at the last second to hide. He was now leaning on the wall he just teleported through in the room across the hallway.

 _*Well, things just got_ a lot _more interesting*_ he thought to himself. He tilted his hat down to hide his eyes and began to walk to the door on the other side of the room. He was going to have to think over how he was going to approach Hexe because one thing he knew for sure after that ordeal was that he didn't want to be on her bad side.

Hexe slammed the door to her room, still livid before turning to her desk and punching it. It broke into pieces, and everything that was laying on it fell to the ground. The witch fell to her knees from exhaustion. Her training followed by her meltdown drained her mentally and physically. Almost nothing was on her desk, but there was something that caught the girl's eye. She reached her hand out to the black hardcover book that now had a hole in it and held it in her hands. Her emotions from the book and what Caesar said boiled over and tears started to well up.

 _*How did this happen? How did I let any of this happen?*_ She began shaking because she was crying so hard, and having trouble catching her breath. Suddenly, she clenched her fists and her ice turned cold.

 _*I can't sit here in my own self-pity. That doesn't accomplish anything. I need to get stronger. I_ will _get stronger. I am coming for you Lushen*_ The witch had newfound determination, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to show some love and leave feedback!**

 **Translation:**

 **"Bewegen" = "move"**

 **"Hexe" = "witch" (yes I did that on purpose, and yes I think I am clever)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All! Thank you so much for your feedback! I really appreciate it! Here is the next chapter, and I uploaded Ch 7 as well since they are both kinda short. These will probably be the last updates for awhile seeing as the school year is starting up. I have a couple chapters already written up so I can upload them if I don't get around to writing. Some have mentioned Hexe's strange almost split personality and the fact that she isn't getting much out of the deal, but I assure you she is. Her backstory is coming up and hopefully it makes more sense. Thank you so much for your support! It is so reassuring, so don't forget to leave some love, or critiques!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Law sat at his desk trying to decide his next move. He had to discuss a laundry list of things with Hexe. One of which had to be dealt with very carefully. Plans for the SAD and getting his heart back had to be agreed upon, but that wasn't what was bothering Law. It was already nagging the back of his mind that he didn't know everything about Hexe because that made her a wild card, and that endangered his plan. The feeling only intensified after overhearing the conversation between her and Caesar. Things simply weren't adding up. She said she was forced to be here, but it seemed like she had authority over Caesar. The difficult part was that this was all clearly a touchy subject based on her reaction earlier, but he needed to know her story. He ruffled his black hair in thought and slouched slightly from exhaustion. The doctor hadn't slept in…he wasn't sure how long. He still had his spotted pants and unbuttoned coat on indicating he had no intention of sleeping anytime soon.

"What are you thinking about?" a teasing voice said. It took everything in Law to not jump out of his chair, but he managed to remain still as if she didn't just give him a heart attack. Hexe had a smirk on her face and she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed. Without Law noticing, she teleported into his room to talk to him.

"It's polite to knock. What do you want Hexe-ya?" Law asked without even turning around. Before she spoke, she put a hand on his wall and cast a silencing spell.

"Well, we have a lot to discuss, and I want to show you something. Meet me outside behind the lab in 15 minutes, and bring your sword," she instructed as she jerked her head in the direction of his sword.

"Make sure no one follows you," she warned. Law could only sigh.

"I don't like being order around," he coldly said.

"That sucks," Hexe shrugged after she said it and walked out of the room. Law was reconsidering this partnership because this girl might be the death of him.

Law had his sword against his shoulder as he stepped into the cold, and his coat danced from the wind. He pulled his hat down slightly in a feeble attempt to protect him from the wind. It was the middle of the night with the moon as the only source of light, making the snow sparkle. In front of him, Hexe stood with her hands in her pockets and a smirk on her face.

"Glad you could make it," she said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Law only raised his eyes slightly and stared into her. She jerked her head to motion for him to follow her, to which Law had no idea where. They trudged through the snow until the lab was in the distance, and they were in front of a mountain. Hexe stopped in front of the mountain and turned to Law slightly to give him a sideways, taunting glance.

"Follow me…if you can," she said with a smirk to push the doctor's buttons. "Bewegen," she called, snapping her fingers and disappearing. Law didn't like this one bit, and to top it off, he was confused. Where did she go, exactly? With a sigh, Law lowered his head down and held his free hand out.

"Room. Shambles," he quickly called out to form his blue sphere and switched himself with a small rock inside the mountain. Law raised his head to see a large cavern on the inside of the mountain with flames lining the ceiling for light. In the center stood Hexe with a proud grin.

"What do you think?" she asked. Law looked at her but wasn't sure how to respond. His mind traveled to her explanation of her powers, and he looked at her with curiosity.

"You made this?" he questioned.

"Yep," she said simply. "No one should be able to find us here, and there is a silencing spell on it. Safest place on the island for discussing our plans. Speaking of which, we have to discuss that," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we do," he answered simply. With that, Hexe put one hand on her belt and quickly pulled it away to form her staff.

"So, I have an idea that we both will benefit from. I am tired of training alone, and you need practice fighting against my abilities in case you run into Lushen. My suggestion is we begin training together. What do you say?" Hexe asked as she put one end of her staff on the ground and leaned on it. Law liked the idea, but there were so many other issues to discuss.

"Alright, but I have some suggestions and questions of my own," he stated. This made Hexe tilt her head and raise an eyebrow, so Law elaborated. "Training means nothing if we don't set the plan in motion by getting rid of the SAD and kidnapping Caesar. We need to get everything in order to execute that before anything else," he said without emotion. Hexe nodded and raised one of her hands to make a table and chairs out of the ground that she had gotten rid of during her earlier training. She then nodded her head to the newly formed table between them and walked towards it. Law followed suit and took a seat across from her.

"Alright. So, what is your plan," she asked while putting her elbow on the table and head in her hand. Law intertwined his fingers and set his arms on the table before speaking.

"There are multiple things that have to happen to execute our main goal. The most pressing being retrieving my heart. With it in Caesar's hands, I can't act, which is where you come in. You're less suspicious than me and would be able to easily switch Monet's heart with mine without Caesar knowing," he explained. Hexe had a look on her face as if deep in thought as she leaned back in her chair. She formed a thin line with her lips before answering hesitantly.

"Okay…I see your point, but there is a problem and you won't like it," she said coldly. Law narrowed his eyes at the girl while raising an eyebrow. His grey eyes stared into her as he waited for her to explain. "You'll have to wait until closer to when we actually execute the plan. If something happens and Caesar realizes he doesn't have your heart anymore, then your cover will be blown. In order to make sure everything goes smoothly without suspicion we have to wait," she said. Law clicked his tongue in annoyance. He didn't like having to wait, but she was right. Everything had to go perfectly, or everything was for naught. He ended up nodding at her comment and looked at her blue eyes. They looked distant again, like when he first met her.

"There is another matter we have to discuss though, and it has to do with you," he said slowly. Hexe frowned at his words, not knowing what he was going to say and not wanting to.

"Okay…what?" she asked impatiently.

"I need you to tell me about your past. You know mine, and I need to know yours. In order for this plan to work there needs to be trust, and how can I trust you if I don't know your true intentions?" Law lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. What he said wasn't a lie, but the reason he gave for asking was. The girl's eyes turned even colder at his request.

"No," she quickly said. There was silence for a few seconds before she continued. "First of all, I have already given you information for free. To get more you would have to tell me something I want to know in return, but I don't want to know anything else about you. Second, I already told you my intentions. Take it or leave it," she said in a voice that had a hint of annoyance. Law smirked at her comment, unaffected by her warning tone at the end.

"I will find out eventually," he said. Hexe only returned it with her own smirk.

"You go ahead and keep thinking that," she taunted. She then stood up with excitement in her eyes. "I have had enough talk for tonight. Let's train," she stated, her staff at her side ready for battle. Law stood up and unsheathed his nodachi while intently watching the witch. Her powers were still a mystery to him even after she explained what they were, but he was about to find out. Hexe got a dangerous look in her eye and smirked.

"Bewegen," she said with a snap of her fingers, but Law wasn't surprised. He held his hand out to create his room before focusing his haki to sense where she was going to appear. Before Hexe had a chance to move Law had his sword raised above his head ready to cut her in half. As he brought it down, the sound of clashing metal echoed through the room. His sword was met with her staff just like when they were in the storage room together. Law gritted his teeth in annoyance before Hexe forced his sword up and to the side. As she did that, she began to leap in the air and flip backward while trying to kick Law, but Law moved too quickly and dodged. Before Hexe had the chance to attack again, Law attacked.

"Shambles," he moved his fingers and was suddenly gone. Hexe clicked her tongue and began looking around for him. Law had an advantage over her when it came to their teleporting abilities because he could use haki to sense her, but she couldn't do the same. Law appeared behind the girl, but she was just beginning to register that he was gone. Once again, he raised his sword to strike, but his feet moved slightly when he did so. The noise made Hexe's eyes widen, and she whipped around to be met with Law's long sword. She put her staff in front of her to block the attack but couldn't move because she was still in a crouch. The force ended up pushing her out of her crouch, and onto the ground. She gritted her teeth trying to keep the sword away from her face and looked at Law to be met with stormy eyes. They had a look of determination in them, and Hexe bowed her head slightly to avoid his eyes and focus on not being cut in half. In her line of vision were Law's feet and her eyes widened. She focused her emotions and pinpointed betrayal before looking at Law with a smirk. With that, she brought her foot down on the ground and caused a crack to appear the small distance from her foot to between his feet. The ground shook, and it was enough for Law to bring his sword back slightly while he regained his balance.

Before he got another chance to attack, she focused on feeling isolated and stretched her hand out. A blast of air rushed at Law and pushed him against the wall. He grunted as he was thrown against the wall and closed his eyes on impact. When he opened them, Hexe was on the other side of the room. She had used the opportunity to get up and to the other side of the room. Law was getting frustrated and tightened his grip on his sword. He stepped away from the wall and swung his sword horizontally toward Hexe. The girl raised one of her hands, and a wall of rock appeared before her to protect from the strike. She ducked toward the ground in case he could somehow get through the wall, and as she was wondering if he could, she could feel a rush of air above her. When she looked above her, half of the wall was falling toward her.

"Bewegen," she quickly called. Suddenly, she was next to the now cut wall panting from the fear of nearly having it fall on her. Her eyes narrowed at Law.

"Alright, let's stop playing," she said menacingly. She focused her emotions again and moved her hand in a circular motion. Law didn't know what exactly happened, but all of a sudden, he couldn't see. There was air rushing around the room and spinning. As it did so, it picked up all the small pieces of dust and pebbles on the ground, making it impossible to see. His eyes narrowed when he felt Hexe behind him again, and he turned to attack but couldn't. Hexe let the air stop and smirked at Law as he looked at her over his shoulder. His eyes looked at his feet which seemed to be the cause of his impaired movement. They were covered in rock up to his ankles like boots, and he clicked his tongue. Before he could do anything, Hexe's fingers were on his temples.

"Nimm seine Macht und mach sie zu meinem," she chanted. Law felt his power draining, and his eyes widened in shock and horror. Hexe removed her fingers and slowly walked to the front of Law. Her grin and the look in her eyes were taunting him. "Well, you seem like you have a fun power. Hm…what is it you always say? Room?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. She mimicked Law's motions from earlier and held her hand out. "Room," she called, and air spun under her hand. It expanded to surround herself and Law, but only lasted a second before it flickered out. Law's eyes trained on the girl in complete shock before he shook his head and copied Hexe.

"Room!" he demanded, but nothing happened. His jaw dropped, and he looked at the giggling girl. "What did you do?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"All I did was cast a power transfer spell, so I took your power from you and gave it to me. Simple," she said with a gleam in her eye. She could see that Law was not so amused though, which caused her to roll her eyes. "I can give you your powers back. Don't worry. I think it's safe to say I won this round though," she said as she walked up to Law to put her fingers on his temples. "Zurückkehren," she said. Law felt his power slowly return to him and then felt his feet become free. Law opened his eyes to be face to face with the witch. Her blue eyes stared into his stormy ones, and Law felt himself getting lost in them. They still had that distance look, and Law felt himself wanting to bring that softness he saw back to them. He quickly realized his thoughts and shoved them away. The girl stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you did better than I thought," she said. Law narrowed his eyes and thought back to everything that occurred during the fight. He remembered her look of shock when he appeared behind her and wondered why she was surprised until he remembered the conversation he heard between Hexe and Caesar. She couldn't use haki, but she wasn't aware he heard anything, so he decided to take advantage of the situation and try to get information out of her.

"Can you not use haki?" he said abruptly. The girl's eyes got big for a split second before looking down.

"You're observant, aren't you?" she said in an annoyed tone. She had no intention of explaining further, but Law pressed on.

"Why can't you? I can't imagine you wouldn't train it when it is such a useful skill," she stated flatly. Hexe crossed her arms over her chest, wearing an irked face.

"Witches can't use it," she stated quietly. Law raised an eyebrow to signal for her to continue, which caused her to sigh. "My people can't use haki. I don't know why, but we can't. People have tried to train it, but no one has ever been able to succeed. You asked what our weakness is before, and that's it. We can't use haki, which makes it difficult at best to fight logias," she explained with aggravation in her voice. It wasn't toward Law, but the topic in general. Law simply nodded not wanting to anger her further since he got his answer. Hexe decided to change the topic before Law could be nosey again.

"We should train regularly to improve as quickly as possible. Let's meet here every night at midnight unless that's too late for you?" Hexe taunted. Law stood with his nodachi against his shoulder, and his hand in his pocket. His eyes were hidden under his hat so Hexe couldn't see his annoyed expression from the order.

"Not at all. Midnight it is," he said as began to walk toward the wall. Hexe's eyes followed him with her arms still crossed. She couldn't pinpoint why, but she didn't want him to leave. Why would she think such a silly thing? She already decided she had to keep her distance from him. His stormy eyes entered her mind. They always looked…distant, but she could never help herself from staring into them.

"Why do you have grey eyes?" escaped her lips. She didn't want to say anything, but what she said was better than 'why do I get lost in your eyes.' Law stopped walking to turn toward her and couldn't hide his confusion.

"What?" he asked clearly confused and thinking he misheard her.

"Your eyes. They're grey. I have never seen that before, so how do you have grey eyes?" she answered with a tone that made it seem like her question was obvious. Law just stared at her before regaining his composure.

"I don't know. I just do. Why do you have blue eyes?" he shot back. Hexe just tilted her head.

"My parents must have had blue eyes," she stated. Law raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. Must have? Did she not know? That is when Law remembered Caesar's comment, _"I'm sure they are happier dead than with you! Lushen did them a favor!"_ Once again, Law decided to use what he knew to his advantage and push for more information.

"Do you not know what color eyes your parents have?" he inquired. Hexe stiffened at the comment and realized the mistake she made when she spoke. She wasn't about to tell him about her childhood, but if she avoided the question he would only push more.

"I lost my parents. It was a long time ago, so I don't remember," she said with no emotion. Hexe decided to poke back at Law. "You can understand that right?" she asked knowing it would strike a chord. Just as Hexe did, Law stiffened at her comment. He remembered how he felt when Hexe went through his memories, and the agony he felt from them. They were both trying to push the other's buttons.

"You know about my past, but I know nothing about yours. How is that fair?" he shot back. Hexe was done with this game and began walking toward the wall.

"And you won't know anything about my past. Also, the world isn't fair. You and I should know that better than anyone," she said coldly, but Law detected a sad undertone to it. Before he could say anything, she snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving Law alone. He hated that he wanted to get to know this girl, but he did. He wanted to see what made her gorgeous, icy eyes distant and hard now and turn them back to that soft, vulnerable look he saw when they were in her room. It wouldn't be easy since she was so closed off now, but Law would find a way. In his head, he cursed at himself for wanting to do such a thing. How could he risk his plan? Everything he worked for? For some girl?! Law shook his head at his fighting thoughts.

 _*If I don't know about her, then I'll never know her true intentions. Besides, we are working toward taking down Doflamingo together and will be here planning anyways, so until things are set in motion there is no harm in getting to know her. Yeah…*_ Law tried to convince himself that he was being rational as he walked toward the wall and disappeared on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All! Welcome to Chapter7! We are getting closer to LawXOC time and Hexe's backstory! I hope you guys are excited, but as always feel free to leave reviews and let me know how you feel. As I said last chapter, these might be the last updates for awhile, but I did write ahead so hopefully it won't be too bad. Thank you again for your support and if you like what you see-let me know. If something is bugging you-let me know. I wrote for you guys, so let me know how I can make sure you enjoy the adventure with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Hexe laid on her bed staring at her ceiling with her hair fanned out on her pillow. It had been a few days since Law and her trained for the first time, and they had continued to every night since then. She intertwined her fingers and laid her hands over her eyes with a groan. There were thoughts running through her mind that she just couldn't seem to chase out. She saw Law with some of his black shaggy hair sticking out from under his spotted hat. His grey eyes that could either be piercing or taunting depending on his mood and his devilish smirk. A large heart tattoo with a smiley face was on his tanned chest that lead to his defined abs. His build was tall and lean, but muscular. Hexe grabbed her pillow and put it over her face with an aggravated combination of a groan and yell. She didn't want these thoughts! They would only get in her way, and above all else would end with him being injured or worse. Her thoughts weren't lying though, even though she wished they were. On top of his gorgeous looks was his personality. He was extremely intelligent and mature. He didn't seem that phased by Hexe's sarcasm and rude comments, which was unusual for her. Typically, her attitude steered people away from her, but it seemed to only draw Law in. She couldn't necessarily say she had feelings for the young doctor, but she had to admit there was something there. Hexe let out another groan combined with a yell muffled by her pillow.

Law walked down the hallway in search of Hexe with his coat on and his sword on his shoulder. Caesar gave them the task of doing a sweep of the island, but the only issue was that Law didn't know where that girl was. He tapped his nodachi impatiently on his shoulder as he rounded the corner. Suddenly, he ran into something, or rather someone, and he looked down to scowl at the person only for his expression to soften. There stood a small girl with dark black hair and big blue eyes that showed her surprise. They were face to face still, which Law didn't mind. Hexe, on the other hand, was freaking out. When she looked up to see Law so close her heart started to race, and she even got butterflies. She hated herself for feeling how she did. They stood next to each other for only a second, but it felt like an eternity to both of them. Hexe quickly regained herself and raised an eyebrow at Law.

"Is there a reason you don't watch where you are walking?" she asked sarcastically. Law only smirked at her comment.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I was actually looking for you," he said. Hexe's heart skipped a beat. He was looking for her? Why?! "Caesar wants us to do a sweep of the island, and make sure everything is in order," he explained. Hexe relaxed internally and tilted her head.

"Why? I don't want to," she complained. She hated doing anything for that pink fluffy dumbass.

"Ever since marines ended up on the island he's been on edge, and he doesn't trust his subordinates to verify no one is here," he once again explained with no emotion. Hexe slouched a little and pouted at his answer.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll get my coat," she said, annoyed as she walked to her room for her coat. Law turned his head to watch the girl walk away. He was slightly mesmerized by her and her attitude.

 _*I'll figure you out eventually*_ he thought with a smirk.

Hexe's hair whipped in the wind as she trudged through the snow.

"This is so stupid," she complained. Law had no reaction to her comment and kept walking with his sword on his shoulder. They were still on the frozen side of Punk Hazard but nearing the lake. The wind and snow were fierce and unforgiving as they walked around the island.

"There is no reason for us to be freezing out here. His men have eyes and can see if anyone is on the island. I swear this is just to laugh at the fact that we are freezing," she mumbled the last part in annoyance.

"We could pass the time with conversation. Maybe one about your past?" he questioned with a smirk. He knew she wouldn't tell him, but figured he'd push her buttons. Since they started training together, they became slightly closer and Law was able to read her more efficiently. Hexe whipped her head around at Law and stopped walking.

"Are you deaf or stupid?!" she hollered at him. "I told you that I am not going to tell you!" she said before huffing and turning back around. Law let out a snicker at the girl's reaction.

The snow-covered ground that had been outstretched before them had turned into a lake. Hexe walked to the edge of the lake and let the front of her boots hang off the edge slightly while looking across it.

"I heard that it is actually sea water. Want to go for a swim?" she sarcastically said as Law walked up to join her.

"No," he said flatly. Hexe continued looking forward, but her eyes said she was in a different world.

"Why do you want to know my past?" she asked quietly.

"I already told you I need to know your true intentions," he explained. Hexe wasn't phased by his emotionless comment and continued.

"I know you have other reasons. What are they?" she sharply retorted. Law stood with his head down so his hat covered his face.

"Why do you believe that?" he decided to ask. He couldn't tell her he wanted to get to know her, or that he was interested in her! Instead, he decided to turn it back on her.

"Because I can sense your feelings," she said. At her comment, she felt Law's fear increase, and she let out a smirk. "Well, to be more accurate I could sense your fear just now when I pretended to know your feelings," she said with an undertone of taunting, and she began to turn around. "Come on. We have to go around because of you. I don't want to use my powers for Caesar's stupid errand," she grew annoyed at the mention of Caesar. Law began to turn around to follow, but what neither of them knew is that things weren't going to go as planned. The patch of earth Law was standing on had been eroded away underneath resulting in it overhanging the lake with no support. It would have eventually fallen in on its own, but Law sped up the process. Law took a step only to feel his balance be thrown off the same time he heard a rumbling sound. Hexe turned to look at the cause of the sound to see Law falling into the lake, and her eyes widened.

"Roo-" Law tried to call but fell into the water before he could say anything. It all happened so fast neither one knew what was happening before it was too late. Hexe stood there for a second slightly in shock before she came to her senses and realized that Law couldn't swim.

"Law!" she called at her realization even though she knew it would do nothing. Why did she care though? She could just walk away, and it would make things easier for her. If he were gone she wouldn't have to worry about him finding out her past, having to admit her feelings, or being betrayed later on. However, those exact feelings she didn't want to admit were screaming in panic on the inside. She tried to think of something to do but kept coming up empty. The idea of trying to raise the earth beneath him came to mind, but she feared she might hit him. "Damn it!" she cursed as she took her belt and coat off while running toward the lake shore. "You owe me," she said through gritted teeth before she drove in. It was true that one side of the lake was boiling, but this side was _freezing_ to the point that it was painful. She forced herself to open her eyes even though it was painful to see Law falling down. His hat came off and was above him, slowly sinking in contrast to Law. The nodachi was almost out of sight as it was sinking faster than him and being swallowed by the shadows. Hexe quickly kicked toward Law and descended into the shadows. First, she grabbed Law's sword and on her way back up got Law and his hat. Swimming became much more difficult after grabbing Law as he was completely limp and couldn't help at all. It didn't help that it also reduced her down to one arm to swim toward the surface. Hexe's lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen and were causing her energy to decrease. The surface was close and far away at the same time.

When she finally reached the surfaced, she burst from the water while gasping for air and coughing. Law let out a couple coughs in a dazed state as Hexe swam to the shore. She pushed Law onto the shore far enough, so he wouldn't fall back in and then put her hands in the snow and pulled herself up. The snow and wind burned it was so cold on her wet clothes and skin. Her teeth began to chatter as she pulled Law farther onto the shore and examined his condition. He coughed again, but this time he coughed up water. The main point though was that he was breathing, but he would die from the cold if Hexe didn't think of something quick. She looked around to see her coat that she had taken off before getting Law and she grabbed it quickly. The fact that Law was dazed and not exactly conscious was both good and bad. Good because he couldn't yell at her for helping him, but bad because he was just dead weight. She grabbed his arms and tried to pull his torso up and once she did, she took his soaking coat off. The coat landed with a crunch as it hit the snow when Hexe tossed it aside. While she kept Law propped up she slid her jacket over his bare torso. It wouldn't be a trench coat like his, but it was dry. While Hexe did all this a thought keep bothering her. Why did she save him? Why did she care? She could have saved him and just let him stay in the wet clothes, but she was going out of her way for him.

 _*Because you have feelings for him*_ she said to herself in her head. Her eyes widened slightly and were followed by her shaking her head to get rid of the thought. She couldn't get close to anyone. With that, Hexe grabbed Law's sword and put it in her belt, and then put his hat on her frozen hair because she had nowhere else to put it. The coat was thrown over her shoulder and Law in her arms bridal style.

 _*If he knows I carried him he'll kill me*_ Hexe needed to get him out of the cold, and quick. His hair was frozen along with his wet pants. She snapped her fingers,

"Bewegen," she called, and suddenly they were away from the lake. They were not to the lab though because Hexe could only teleport a certain distance at once, so she repeated the process until they were near the lab. "I can't go in the front like this," she whispered to herself. If anyone saw she saved Law they might think there was a connection and use Law against her, which is exactly what she was trying to avoid. With that in mind, she teleported into the back of the lab behind a wall, then to a storage room near Law's room, and finally to Law's room.

The lights were on in his room, and his sheets were not touched it looked like. Hexe frowned at that and wondered if he ever slept. She walked over to his bed and laid him down before taking a blanket and covering him. His jacket hung on the back of his chair now, and the spotted hat was placed on his desk even though it took her a minute because it was stuck to her frozen hair. Before leaving she placed his sword next to his bed and looked at Law. He was starting to move and make more noise which meant he would wake up soon. Hexe wanted to sit on his bed and wait for him to wake up, but she couldn't let her feelings for this boy win. She sighed and teleported to her room. Once there she let all her pain seep in. Her skin burned from the cold, and her clothing was frozen solid while clinging to her. While her teeth were chattering uncontrollably, she looked for a hoodie and sweatpants to put on.

 _*I have been through enough today. I am going to be comfy at least damn it. Caesar can take care of the island on his own*_ She pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie from her dresser, and slowly peeled her frozen clothes off. The idea of using her powers to warm her up crossed her mind, but if she heated up too quickly it would be painful as well which is why she decided to be comfy. Once changed, she walked over to her bookshelf to grab a book and walked to her desk. She sat in the chair and propped her feet up on the desk to read. Reading was her hobby, but right now she was trying to push her thoughts of a certain doctor out. Up until now, she had denied the fact that he had any feelings for the man, or at the least, not romantic feelings. The pit she felt in her stomach when she saw Law fall into the lake and realized that he was in danger said otherwise though. She was filled with panic that he could be injured or possibly drown. All her actions leading up to that moment didn't help the situation either. Her heart would pound when she was around him and even though she pushed him away, she actually liked talking to him. He was intelligent and attractive. Well… attractive was an understatement. Hexe's eyes widened at her last thought, and Law's grey eyes entered her mind. Quickly, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

 _*It doesn't matter how I feel. First of all, he doesn't have feelings for me. Second, if I get close to him he will get hurt. I can't. I just can't…*_ As these thoughts went through her head a frown appeared on her face, and her blue eyes grew sad. Alone in her room, Hexe continued to push her internal battle away by reading her book.

Law slowly began to open his eyes while rubbing his aching head. His eyes adjusted to the light in his room, and then his eyes widened in realization. Ignoring the pain he felt, Law shot up in his bed and looked around his room. His room? How did he get here? Law was racking his brain to remember what had happened as he reached his arm up to his head to scratch his head. When he made the motion though, his arm felt resistance. He turned his head to look at his arm to diagnose the problem to see a blue plaid jacket. The jacket fit over him but was slightly tight, so it restricted his motion. At that moment, he remembered falling into the lake when he was doing a round of the island with Hexe. What happened? Clearly, Hexe saved him in one way or another if her jacket was any indication. Law suddenly felt at ease at the thought. For some reason, the thought of Hexe helping him, and not wanting him to die, was…nice. Not in the typical way though, he was glad it was Hexe to save him, not just anyone. He wanted _her_ to care for him, and that thought actually startled him. Somehow this mysterious girl pulled him in, and now he didn't want to get away. Instead, he wanted to get close to her and learn more about her. Law's daydreaming was interrupted by his teeth beginning to chatter, and he looked down to see that his pants were frozen. With a sigh, Law got up and searched for another pair of spotted pants to replace his frozen ones. A deep blue long sleeve with his orange jolly roger and feathers around the neck replaced Hexe's jacket. Law then threw her jacket on his bed and stared at it in thought. If she put her jacket on him then what else did she do? Did she carry him? That thought made Law cringe. Now Law was slightly nervous and annoyed with that thought and grabbed her jacket on a mission to find out.

A blue film entered Hexe's room, but she didn't look up from her book. Suddenly, Law was standing in her room with her coat in his hand.

"I can't tell if you just gave up knocking, or if you are trying to see me shirtless again," Hexe said without emotion as she turned the page in her book. Law ignored her comment and held up her jacket.

"I believe this is yours," he said. Normally his hat would hide his face as he looked down, but now his face and black ruffled hair could be seen. Hexe had still not looked up from her book though. She seemed extra distant to Law now, but he didn't know why.

"It is. Good job doctor," Hexe said sarcastically. Law clicked his tongue in annoyance at her comment.

"Tell me why I was wearing your jacket, and what exactly happened," he inquired.

"Hm…well. You were wearing it because I put it on you, and you fell into the lake," Hexe seemed completely uninterested in the conversation, while Law grew more annoyed.

"Hexe-ya. You know what I mean. Answer my question," he said with a threating undertone. Finally, Hexe looked up at Law, but there was annoyance in her eyes to return his.

"You fell in the lake. I pulled you out. I put a dry jacket on you. Do you need a picture book?" she spat before turning back to her book. "And before you throw a hissy fit about people seeing us together and being concerned, I am not an idiot. I came in from the back and teleported here, so no one saw me," she said in a tired voice. Law could feel the tension in the room, but it wasn't the typical tension he felt when they would bicker. The feelings he felt earlier about the girl crept to the surface. He wanted to get close to her, gently pull her head up, and look into her big blue eyes. The main flaw in this is that Hexe was not one to remain quiet if she had an opinion. If she didn't return his feelings, it would be an awkward situation, so instead, he decided to find out her feelings.

"Why did you pull me out of the lake?" he asked. Hexe's face didn't betray her emotions. On the inside, she was freaking out. Law was in her room which made her heart pound, and his grey eyes stared her down. Now he was asking why she saved him, but she couldn't tell him the real reason! On the outside though, her face portrayed no emotion.

"Because we have a plan to carry out. Besides, it would be bothersome to explain to Caesar, and I try to talk to him as little as possible," she said. Law raised an eyebrow to her answer though.

"I can tell when I am being lied to, Hexe-ya. Why did you save me?" he pressed with a more demanding tone.

"I just told you, but clearly you are as deaf as you are annoying," she bit back as she continued to read.

"I know there is more you aren't telling me. What is it?" Law demanded as he stepped closer to her. With a few steps, he was standing next to the reading girl, looking down at her. "I will ask one more time. Why did you sav-" he was cut off by Hexe though.

"Because I wanted to!" she yelled at him while jerking her book down from her face and standing up to be face to face with Law. She was panting from all her pent-up emotion. Law simply stared back at the witch. He couldn't believe she said she wanted to save him. A piece of hair laid across Hexe's face, Law reached his hand up and put it behind her ear, but left his hand cupping her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments in silence. Hexe's eyes were a mixture of their distant and gentle look as if she were fighting to keep her distance.

"What exactly happened?" he asked in a gentle voice while rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Hexe's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the man before her. His grey eyes seemed to be staring into her, and her heart would have come out of her chest if it beat any harder. Should she tell him? He already had an idea on her feelings and based on his actions she had an idea on his too. Hexe closed her eyes and sighed as if losing a battle. When she opened her eyes, Law saw those same gentle soft blue eyes he saw the other time they were in her room. The eyes he had been longing to see.

"You fell in, and I went in and got you. Your jacket was soaked, so I put my dry jacket on you. Since you were in the lake you were still weak, and it was freezing, so I brought you back here. After that, I put you in your room to warm up, and I came in here," she said in a quiet voice. Law couldn't look away from the girl. Slowly, he got closer until their foreheads and noses were touching. All Hexe wanted to do was close the gap between them, but…what if…

"Do you want to achieve your goal?" Hexe asked abruptly while pulling back slightly, completely destroying the mood.

"What?" Law blinked. If he could get whiplash from a conversation he would have.

"Beating Doflamingo. Do you want to do that?" she pressed. Law slowly lowered his hand from her face but kept a stoic expression.

"Well of course," he said simply. Hexe looked up at Law and, to Law's disappointment, her cold eyes had returned.

"Then this," she said while motioning between the two of them, "can't happen. You'll become distracted, and do you want to risk your goal even in the slightest? I know you don't, so this can't happen," she said matter-a-factly. Law didn't know what to think of this whole situation, so he decided to poke fun at Hexe.

"You know, if you didn't feel the same you could have just told me. You didn't have to hide behind an excuse," he said with a smirk. Hexe didn't smirk back though. Instead, she simply pushed past Law and left her own room. Law stood in the middle of her room in confusion at what just happened and longing to see those soft blue eyes again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All! Long time no read. Sorry for the delay, but here is a new chapter! Hopefully I will be posting more frequently, but no promises due to school. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make my day and I start jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop. Seriously, they make my day. Thank you so much for the favorites and follows as well. Seeing that you guys enjoy this story makes me so happy I have trouble putting it into words. Now enough about how I feel, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave me some love and tell me how I am doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Law and Hexe's encounter, but both continued on as nothing happened. They still trained every night and prepared their plan. Hexe sat in a room with books lining the walls and piled on the floor. One would think this was Hexe's dream room, but unfortunately, these were all research notes which she did not find interesting. In front of Hexe was a large map of the island with various facilities' location. She had been looking over pre and post-incident maps to see where some now forgotten places might be. These could be used to their advantage if no one knew about them. Passages from various rooms and buildings, old storage buildings, and abandoned labs could all be useful information. The problem was that Hexe was having difficulty focusing as usual. Her mind would think of Law but quickly reminded her of her friends and what happened every other time people got close to her. Instead, she tried to keep her mind blank while studying the map and putting her fingers in her hair.

A sigh escaped her lips in frustration as her fingertips brushed over the burning side of Punk Hazard. Hexe sat up suddenly, narrowed her eyes, and leaned closer to the map. In the burning lands, a box was drawn to represent a building, but it had an "X" over it with the words "Off Limits" under it. This made Hexe's face scrunch in confusion, and then she began flipping through other maps. The map of Vegapunk and the Government's original facilities: a building in what was now the burning lands. The map of right before the incident: a building utilized in the burning lands. The map after the fleet admiral war: same building still standing. Most recent map: same building but instructed not to go to it. Hexe furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"That building has been here the whole time. Why not use it now? What is he hiding there?" she quietly asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being called over the intercom system. Hexe groaned, and slowly stood up to go to the main room to see Caesar.

Hexe walked down the hallways to the main room, and when she entered she saw Monet in her usual spot and Caesar sitting on the couch.

"What do you want?" Hexe asked in an annoyed tone when she entered the room.

"Have a seat. We need to talk," Caesar said calmly. Hexe raised an eyebrow but didn't feel like dealing with Caesar today. With a sigh, she walked to the other couch and sat down.

"Okay. I am sitting. What do you want?" she demanded again. Caesar gritted his teeth at the snarky girl.

"I want to kill you, you aggravating brat, but I called you here because someone wants to talk to you. Monet, make the call," the pink one said. Hexe only tilted her head at Casear's words.

"Alright. Good to know you are still a pink fluffy dumbass, but if nothing important is going on I will be-" Hexe went to stand up but couldn't finish her thought.

"Hello Hexe," a maniacal voice came from a transponder snail. Hexe froze at the voice.

"Doflamingo," Hexe said curtly, which resulted in a laugh from the other line.

"I hope you aren't giving Caesar too much trouble, but I am calling because I have a task for you," Doflamingo said. Hexe had her head down so her eyes were covered by shadows, but they were filled with anger and hate. When Doflamingo heard no answer he continued,

"I have heard that there have been some intruders on the island recently and you took care of them. The problem is that I need the SAD protected at all costs, so I am putting you in charge of making sure nothing happens to it," he said with a chuckle at the end. Hexe's eyes got wide at his words but were hidden in shadow.

"I would rather not," she said in a completely calm voice that was contrary to her anxiety on the inside. Doflamingo let out a bone-chilling laugh at her comment which made Hexe look up finally.

"Did you not hear me the first time, girl?" he taunted. "It's an order. Are you going to follow it?" he said. Hexe couldn't see him, but she could tell from his tone he was smiling and licking his lips.

"Yes. I will protect the SAD," Hexe said with no emotion.

"Good. That's what servant girls should say," he laughed, and Hexe gritted her teeth. She wanted to burn down this entire lab and go wipe that smile of Doflamingo's face right now.

"Is that all?" Hexe asked with an annoyed undertone.

"No," he answered. "Keep me updated on the SAD, Caesar," he said and was followed by a click. Hexe could feel anger swirling around her from the conversation with Doflamingo, and it was only intensified by Caesar's reaction.

"Sholololo. Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Caesar taunted. Hexe was unamused and gritted her teeth.

"You aren't either fluffy, remember? Watch your mouth," she hissed. The smile didn't disappear from his face though because watching the girl get pushed around was satisfying for him. He decided to continue the fun by giving her another task.

"I have a task for you as well. I need you and Law to do a sweep of the island, specifically the burning lands. When you go don't kill the dragon though. Got it?" every word he said hung in the air taunting Hexe. She didn't want to do anything this dumbass said, but also, she didn't want to see Law. After their experience and now this order from Doflamingo that threw a wrench in their plan, she just wanted to go back to her room. Hexe raised her eyes to glare at Caesar before speaking.

"I will make you pay for this," she threatened in a cold voice. Caesar laughed before turning to Monet and asking her to summon Law. This was going to be a long day.

Snow fell, and the wind whipped as Law and Hexe made their way to the lake to get to the burning lands. Hexe had her hands shoved in her pockets with an emotionless look on her face as she walked in front of Law. No words were spoken between the two of them as they walked through the cold. The witch would act relatively normal around Law, but it was the same Hexe as when he first arrived: completely cold and blocked off. Law wasn't sure what to think of everything that happened the other day. On one hand, she had a point and he didn't want to let anything get in the way of his goal. On the other hand, he had already come to the conclusion that she wouldn't be a hindrance to his plans. To top that off, even though Hexe wouldn't admit it, they both had feelings for one another. He could tell when they were in her room that she felt the same way he did, but she was pushing him away for some reason. As these thoughts ran through his head, he kept his hat down to shield him from the wind which hid his eyes from view at the same time.

Hexe stopped walking once they were to the lake and glanced back at Law. Without saying a word, she lifted her hand which was followed by a rumbling sound. At the sound, Hexe turned around and watched a strip of earth rise from the bottom of the lake to make a path across.

"We wouldn't want you to fall in again," she said coldly without turning around and began to walk away. Law only glared at her and followed her across the newly formed bridge. Once across, Hexe motioned her hand down and the bridge disappeared.

Everything was on fire and Hexe and Law started sweating immediately.

"This is stupid," she said as she took her jacket off due to the heat, and Law followed suit. All the buildings were destroyed and burning which left the area looking similar to an apocalypse environment. "Let's go," Hexe said curtly to Law and walked off. Law could only sigh at the stubborn girl and follow her, but that didn't last long.

"We should talk about what you said," he said to her.

"There is nothing to talk about," she answered without turning around. Law could only shake his head at the girl.

"You know there is. I know that what you said was only an excuse for something else," he stated calmly. Hexe gritted her teeth and turned toward Law with clenched fists.

"Nothing was an excuse. It's true. I don't know what to tell you if you don't believe it," she said with an angry undertone. Law stared at the angry girl in front of him and decided to push his luck.

"I want you to tell me your real reason for pushing me away. You should tell me because if you don't I _will_ figure it out," he said while stepping close to Hexe, but she kept her hard stare.

"There is nothing to _figure_ out," she mocked back at him. "Why don't you just-" she began when suddenly they heard a roar. They both whipped their heads around to see a dragon flying through the air and taking a deep breath. Both of their eyes widened in realization.

"Bewegen!"

"Room!" They called out at the same time, although Hexe's command had a bit more worry in her voice. The dragon breathed fire on the now empty spot and scorched the ground. Hexe was panting while hiding behind a wall on one side of the dragon, while Law hid behind a wall on the other side. The witch regained her composure, but it was only replaced with anger. Why is that boy pushing? Why can't he leave everything alone? She gritted her teeth at the thoughts and peeked around the corner which resulted in wide blue eyes and Hexe hiding again. Hexe pushed herself against the wall as fire flew past her.

"Damn dragon. Bewegen," she called with a snap of her fingers and appeared in front of the dragon. This task would be much easier if the dragon didn't have to make it through alive, but they had to get around the dragon. Hexe focused on feelings of betrayal and lifted her hand to make a pillar of rock rise from the ground and hit the dragon's stomach. A loud roar ensued, and it turned to Hexe ready to kill. This proved problematic though because she was no longer in front of it, and a pillar was in front of the beast instead. Hexe leaped off the pillar to do a flip in the air and bring her staff down. The blue staff met the dragon's head, and it fell to the ground with a whine. It was alive since all Hexe did was hit it without any magic, but it was not having a pleasant time either.

"Stupid dragon. Stupid Caesar," the girl muttered to herself. "Come on," she said to Law, and he appeared beside her. They began walking toward the shoreline in silence, but before long Law spoke.

"Well, you took care of that quickly. I didn't even get a chance to have some fun," he smirked. Hexe loved that smirk, but she couldn't let him know that. The witch had to keep him as distant as possible.

"Why do you want to know? Why don't you believe me?" she asked without emotion. Law turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't like being lied to, or ordered around," he said in an equally emotionless tone. Hexe clenched her fists at his comment and wondered what to say next.

"Well, that-" once again Hexe was cut off by a roar. "Damn dragon," she muttered as she turned around. She felt a blast of air from the monster's foot as it rushed toward them. Hexe quickly jumped to the side but didn't realize how close she was to a wall. A thud sounded as she hit the wall with her back and stumbled to the ground due to losing her balance. Hexe began to push herself up and attack but kicked something with her foot. Upon inspection, she saw it was a toy doll. The girl couldn't help widening her eyes and slowly looked up to the destroyed burning buildings. Suddenly, Hexe was thrown back in time as she heard screams ring through the air and people running to the shore. Bodies laid in the streets with now orphaned children crying. Families cried as their homes burned and friends and family were killed. People were fleeing the island as quickly as possible. Hexe stood there unmoving staring at the burning buildings on Punk Hazards, but her mind was in another place, another time. The blue staff was held tightly in her hand as she watched a scene play out that wasn't happening in front of her, but her mind's eye. Law was dealing with the dragon and trying his best not to kill it. Suddenly, the dragon turned to see the statue like Hexe and changed his target. Law looked to Hexe in confusion as to what she was doing. She stood there as if in her own world, and the situation quickly registered. Law began to fight the dragon again to try to get its attention, but it was too late. Its foot was already raised and speeding toward Hexe to swat her down. Law's grey eyes widened in horror since he couldn't make it to her in time, or do anything quick enough.

"Hexe!" he screamed to warn her even though he didn't think it would work. To his surprise, Hexe blinked quickly and turned, but it didn't matter. The dragon's claw ripped through her shirt and deep into her side and stomach. On impact, the wind was knocked out of her, but the dragon hit the witch and made her fly into a nearby wall. An awful loud cracking sound rang through the air as Hexe hit the wall. Her head hit the wall with tremendous force, and her fingers around her staff began to loosen. Blood was already gushing out of the cuts on her sides that nearly cut her in half. The girl's eyelids fluttered shut as she fell to the ground, and her staff followed with a clang.

"HEXE!" Law screamed. Quickly, he turned to the dragon with determination, hate, and worry in his eyes. "Room," he called which was followed by three slashes. The dragon let out a yelp and fell to the ground in three pieces. Law moved his fingers and placed the three portions on three different buildings, with the head facing away from them. The dragon continued to scream in protest, but Law didn't care. He ran toward Hexe as fast as he could and fell on the ground next to her. Before checking anything else, he checked to make sure there was a pulse. His tattooed fingers found their way to her neck, and he held his breath while he waited to feel something. A light pressure pressed against Law's fingers, and he exhaled. This was no time to relax though, and he began to look at her wounds. He picked up the back of her head but removed it when he felt a sticky substance. Bright red blood covered his hand, and he hastily but gently rolled her over to see her head was bleeding. His eyes look across her body to find any other injuries, and they stopped when they got to her stomach. There were three deep giant gashes on the side of her torso that were gushing blood. Law reached in his jacket pocket to pull out his transponder snail as he began to pick Hexe up bridal style. The snail rang as he began to run toward the lake.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"I need one of the sleighs to the burning lands. _Now,_ " Law said in a demanding and authoritative voice.

"Oh. Well, I'll ask Caesar-" the henchman began to say.

"I said _now_ ," Law said coldly and with a raised voice.

"Oh! Okay! We'll be there!" the henchman said in a fearful voice and hung up. Law continued running toward the lake as fast as he could and glanced down at Hexe.

 _*Please be okay*_

When Law got to the lab he quickly ran into the building and ordered the men to get the operating room ready. Law hated to admit it, but he truly did care for this girl. The thought of something happening to her…

 _*No. I won't let that happen*_ he thought to himself. His eyes fell down to the unconscious girl in his arms. Her black hair was matted and clumped together from her blood, and her already pale face even paler. Blood had stained her entire shirt, and on one side there wasn't a shirt to speak of. It had been torn apart by the dragon's claws, but it was a miracle Hexe wasn't cut in half. Suddenly, Law questioned how on earth this happened. Hexe was strong, so this didn't make sense. How could a girl with as much strength as her be taken down by a dragon? At that moment, Law remembered Hexe's unmoving body as if she was in a trance.

 _*What were you thinking about? What were you doing?*_ he thought, but not in a mean way. His thoughts were filled with concern for Hexe.

It felt like an eternity, but Law finally made it to the operating room. He pushed past the men and put Hexe on the table.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We have to hurry," he said before he started ordering them to get him all the supplies he needed. The doctor quickly, yet calmly, worked on Hexe's wounds. If she hadn't been so injured and unconscious she could have healed herself, but that wasn't the case. Instead, her life was in Law's hands, and he worked tirelessly to make sure she would be okay.

A few hours later, Law removed his gloves and looked at Hexe's vitals. To his relief, she seemed okay, and everything went well.

"Trafalgar, Caesar wants to see you," a subordinate said in a hesitant voice. Law glared at the man before answering.

"What does he want?" Law asked in an annoyed voice. The man put his hands up defensively in front of him at Law's tone.

"I don't know. He's outside waiting for you though," he said. Once again, this annoyed Law which resulted in him gritting his teeth.

"Watch her," he ordered. "Alert me _immediately_ if _anything_ changes," he coldly said as he walked toward the door. The door swung open to reveal Caesar just outside the room.

"I am not your subordinate to order around. What do you want?" he didn't hold back his annoyance as he spoke. Caesar threw his hands up in the air.

"What happened?! I send you to do a job and this happens?!" Caesar frantically whined. Law just continued to pierce Caesar with his grey eyes.

"The dragon hit her," he answered. The pink one raised his eyebrow.

"How did that happen?" he asked, but then his eyes got wide. "Wait. The better question is why did you save her? What do you gain?" Caesar asked accusingly. Law's face remained stoic even though he began to panic on the inside. What reason could he give that Caesar wouldn't question or find suspicious?

"You don't want to get in trouble with Joker do you?" Law looked up at the fluffy man with annoyance. This only made Caesar more confused, and it showed on his face. Law could only sigh at his reaction though. "I overheard that if Hexe dies you get in trouble with Joker. I told you no one can know I am here. If she dies, then people will come after you and find me as well. We can't have that," he explained. Caesar jumped back slightly and gasped at Law's answer.

"How do you know that?! What else do you know?!" he hissed.

"Nothing. Now unless you want Joker to be here, I need to go tend to Hexe," he said and walked off without waiting for Caesar to answer.

Hexe slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the bright lights. Slowly, she looked around to see she was in the infirmary.

 _*What happened? Why am I here?*_ she thought as she scratched her head. She started to sit up but quickly fell back onto the bed while grabbing her side. The pain surprised her so much she let out a yelp in from it. The pain felt like it was concentrated in three lines across her torso and were excruciating. Hexe laid on the bed with gritted teeth from the pain trying to regain herself when Law spoke.

"If you move too much your wounds will open, and you'll die," he said nonchalantly. Papers were scattered in front of him on a table as he sat looking at them with focus.

"What?" Hexe asked in disbelief and annoyance. After a few seconds of silence, she shook her head and decided she wasn't going to deal with this. She raised her hand to cover her wounds and inhaled while focusing on her healing spell.

"Don't," Law said without looking up, and Hexe looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" she asked in the same tone.

"You were going to use your powers to heal yourself, yes? I'm sure your powers require energy, and you don't have any to spare. If you use any magic you could die," Law said casually. Hexe's eyes got wide at his comment before she shot up in bed.

"What the hell do you mean I can't use my powers? What the hell happened?! OW!" she yelled as she fell to the bed again gripping her side. Law simply sighed at the childish girl and placed his head in his hand. Hexe still withered in pain from her outburst while Law slowly stood up and walked over to her bed. His hands were in his pockets as he casually stood there looking at this girl that nearly died.

"What happened is a good question," he glanced up to have his grey eyes piece her blue ones. The look was only returned by Hexe's confused one though. "That dragon should have been no challenge for you, but you nearly died. You looked like you were in a different world and had no idea what was going on. The dragon attacked you, and nearly cut you in half and threw you into a wall. What were you doing?" Law asked but tried to make it sound like he wasn't concerned for her. Hexe's eyes widen in fear at Law's answer. What was she going to tell him because the truth _wasn't_ an option? Quickly, Hexe regained herself though and decided to flip the situation.

"That doesn't matter. How long until I am better? I can't sit here all day, and especially not in this awful infirmary," she said angrily while crossing her arms.

"It will be for quite a while. You'll just have to heal like the rest of us," he said without pity as he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Can't I at least rest in my own room!?" she frantically tried to get Law's attention as he began to leave. To her relief, he stopped walking and turned back to look at the girl. How did everything between them get so complicated? Normally, Law would just leave and not care, but he couldn't help but care for this girl. The issue was that she refused to let him in even though she had the same feelings, which is where it became complicated. With a sigh, Law called his room and teleported both of them to her room.

Hexe looked around to see she was in her familiar room, and her bed underneath her. Relief filled her body only for confusion and want to fill her again. Why would Law save her? True they had the plan together, but Law was resourceful. He would find some way to reach his goal without her, so if he didn't need her why save her? That's when the bit of want tugged at the back of her mind. Did he want to save her? She wanted him to want to save her, or at least she thought. Well, maybe she just wanted _him_. She hadn't let anyone into her walls in so long because every time she did everything around her went up in flames. Remembering her memories, Hexe pushed her thoughts aside of happiness. It simply wasn't possible at this point in time, and there were things far more important than what she wanted.

Her eyes fell on Law standing next to the door to her room with his hands in his pockets. Hexe hated what she was about to do, but she knew she had to, so she swallowed her pride and looked down at her lap while she spoke.

"Thank you," she murmured in a mousy voice. Law looked up to the girl on the bed that was staring at her lap while looking annoyed and appreciative at the same time. Was that even possible? He raised an eyebrow at the girl since he didn't think those words were in her vocabulary. With a low chuckled, Law looked back down at the ground with a smirk on his face.

"I suggest you rest if you want to be on your feet as soon as possible. You have your transponder snail to call if you need something," he said as he turned to walk out, but he didn't get far.

"Why?" the witch questioned while trying to cover the desperation in her voice. Law stopped where he was but didn't speak as he waited for the girl to elaborate. "Why…why did you save me?" she demanded.

"Same as you," as he spoke he slightly turned over his shoulder to glance at Hexe. "Because I wanted to," he said casually to which Hexe inhaled sharply. Her eyes grew wide at what he said because it didn't make sense to her.

"Why? That doesn't make sense! I thought you said you cared about your plan. Then why save me? You don't know anything about me, so why risk your plan to save my life?! Caesar must have seen you help me which puts the plan at risk. How is a girl you know nothing about worth what you have been planning for 13 years?!" she raised her voice at him. Her eyes actually started to have tears from her anger. Law simply sighed and turned to face the angry witch. His grey eyes seemed soft as they looked at Hexe, which both comforted her and scared her. The heels of Law's shoes clicked as he crossed Hexe room until he was at her bedside.

"For exactly the reason you said: I don't know you…but I want to," he said sincerely as he reached his hand up to her cheek and let his thumb stroke it. Hexe remained silent with her blue eyes wide in surprise. To Law's delight, they were actually the soft gentle eyes he had been longing to see that he only got fleeting chances to. "But…you won't let me in. I have heard your warning, but I'm not concerned. I don't care about your past. I care about you, and what makes you tick. I care about what makes your eyes look soft and gentle instead of hard and distant. I will warn you though…I don't like to be ordered around, and I _don't_ like to wait. I will give you some time, but I _will_ get what I want," his voice had turned from gentle and comforting to having a warning undertone. Hexe didn't even know what to say so she just stared at Law while he kept his hand on her face. Slowly, he leaned toward her and her heart began to race. Law kept getting closer until their noses were touching, and Hexe could feel the brim of his hat on her head. It felt like electricity was coursing her veins, and she had goosebumps all over her body. Law fingers on her face slowly grazing her skin as he rubbed them back and forth sent shivers down her spine, and his breath on her face was telling her just how close he was. Right as Hexe was starting to come out of her thoughts and yell at Law for being so close, he pulled back to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Make sure you rest," he said as he walked out the door, and left a confused Hexe. A few moments after Law left Hexe became enraged at what happened. How could she let him get her frazzled? How could she let him order _her_ around? How could she let him… take control?!

"Ahhhhh!" an aggravated groan filled the room as Hexe fell onto her bed in annoyance, which resulted in a mousy "ow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All!**

 **I am alive. Sorry for disappearing. I know this is a short chapter, but I have another one underway so please forgive me! Also...I wrote what you might have been waiting for...as a peace offering...I am so sorry for the wait again! Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and I will get the next chapter up ASAP.** **I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave me some love and tell me how I am doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Hexe's hair was tossed around as she walked through the snow toward her hideout. It had been a few weeks since her battle with the dragon, and she couldn't wait to start training again. Every day she had used small amounts of magic to heal her wounds in increments, so she didn't get yelled at by the doctor for using too much energy. The idea of being locked in her room doing nothing was simply awful, so waiting for her wounds to heal on their own was not an option. Other than laying around and reading for the last few weeks, nothing had happened, not even with Law. He seemed more gentle toward her, but there were no close encounters or touches that sent electricity through her body. Law was…a confusing subject for Hexe. She had an internal struggle over him all the time even though she didn't want to. It was very similar to having an angel on one shoulder, a devil on the other, and them bickering back and forth constantly. She knew her feelings toward Law and was past the point of denying it because there was no way to fight it anymore. All her reactions and thoughts pointed toward having feelings for the doctor. The goosebumps when he touched her, slight excitement bubbling up when she thought she would see him, craving being near him, thoughts always drifting to him, and caring for him were all telltale signs she tried to ignore for so long but couldn't anymore. This made things complicated for the very same reason: she cared for him. There was a high chance that if she acted on her feelings that something would happen to Law, and just the thought made her stomach tie in knots. How could she knowingly put someone she cared for in danger for her own selfish reasons? What was she supposed to do about her feelings though? What if Law wouldn't actually be in danger? What if…

The cycle would just continue leaving the girl feeling dizzy and forcing her to shake her head to push the thoughts away. The snow crunched under the witch's boots as she neared the mountain while keeping her head down in a feeble attempt to keep the wind out of her face. The moonlight glistened off the snow making the scene beautiful on this awful island.

"Bewegen," she spoke as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, she was inside the mountain that was glowing from the fire near to ceiling, and she shook her body in an attempt to shake the cold away. Law stood in the middle of the room practicing by himself waiting for Hexe to get there and had clearly been there for a while. The long coat he always wore was discarded near the wall along with his hat. A black t-shirt and his usual spotted pants were all he was wearing, and Hexe could hear his heavy breathing from training. When Hexe entered, Law sensed her and turned to look at the now healed witch.

"Well look who's healed. Are you ready?" he asked her in a taunting voice with a smirk. This caused a smirk to appear on Hexe's face as she removed her staff and jacket.

"Are you?" she teased back, and the smirk on Law's face only grew.

"Room," he called while raising his hand. Wasting no time, Hexe homed in on the emotion of betrayal and raised her staff above her head. She brought it down on the ground and a crack appeared from her to Law causing the ground to shake. They had trained so much that she knew she couldn't underestimate him, and since she had no idea what he was going to do next she opted for throwing off his balance. Law had grown as well though and before her staff hit the ground he vanished from his position.

"Scan," Law called from behind Hexe, and her eyes widened as she felt her staff slip from her fingers. She whipped her head around to see her staff in Law's hand now while he had a triumphant look on his face. The reaction caused her to grit her teeth in annoyance.

"I don't need that to beat you," she hissed at Law. Instead of answering, he just let his smirk stay placed on his face.

The two continued to spar and the upper hand kept going back and forth. Neither one knew how much time had passed, but they both stood panting with sweat dripping down their faces. Hexe had lost her shirt and pants so she was left in a sports bra and shorts, while Law was now only in his pants. Law leaped forward with his sword to attack Hexe, and she tightened her grip on her staff she got back earlier in the fight. In one swift motion, she brought it above her head and block his blow, but her knees buckled at the force. The two stayed at a stalemate for a few seconds trying to break through one another. With a grunt, Hexe pushed her staff up and to the side to disarm Law. Law's eyes widened slightly as the clatter of metal echoed through the room, but Hexe put more force into her attack than she intended which caused her to lose her balance. She took a few steps forward to catch herself only to look up and see Law's grey eyes staring at her. They were only a few inches from each other and there was a feeling of tension between them. Hexe went into panic mode but could move from her spot. Should she move? Stay? Her mind felt like it was spinning it was going back and forth so much. Law loved the closeness between them and decide he couldn't let this moment pass. Slowly, he brought his hands up and placed them on either side of her face. He gently stroked her face with his thumbs and looked deep into her eyes, which made Hexe freeze. The distance between them was closing as he brought her face to his. Law could feel the witch's breathe on his lips and wanted to put his lips over hers so badly. Hexe could feel electricity coursing through her body and butterflies in her stomach as his lips slowly grazed her own. Yes, she wanted this. She wanted Law. A feeling a relief washed over her but disappeared in less than a second and was replaced with sheer terror. Quickly, she pulled back and turned around to have her back toward Law.

"I already told you. This can't happen," she tried to sound assertive, but her voice shook and betrayed her. Law took a step toward the girl before he answered.

"And I thought I told you that it can," he spoke softly. "Why won't you let me in? Why are you so against this?" he probed. Hexe had her arms crossed in front of her and held them close to her body.

"I told you. We can't have distractions," she spoke slowly with a slight hiss, and Law let on a sigh at her response.

"I told you it's not an issue Hexe. Why-" he started to ask.

"Because everyone around me dies and I won't let in happen again," she said in a sad voice.

"Hexe. I am sure that is not true. Wh-" once again he was cut off by an increasingly irritated Hexe.

"Yes, it is. You don't know anything about me. I am not letting anyone die because of me again!" she said while turning around to shake her fist at him. Law wasn't sure what to do with this girl, but what she was saying was absurd.

"Hexe. What are you talking about? Either way, I am not going to die because I am with you," he spoke softly to her but was surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, you will! You don't understand! If you won't listen, I'll just show you!" she yelled as she put her fingers on his temples. Law was thrown into memories that weren't his and could only watch.

 _*Flash*_ A baby with purple eyes looked up at a man and woman with surprised looks on their faces. _*Flash*_ A girl with black hair and blue eyes had a wrapping bow in her hair while she sat with two different people laughing. _*Flash*_ The girl sat in her bathroom withering in pain as she heard her parents scream followed by gunshots. _*Flash*_ The girl ran as fast as she could away from the house and into town. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the town. People were running for their lives and screams hung in the air. Buildings were burning and people crying for mercy. Parents would grab their children and ran to the shore to get off the island. A man with green eyes and scary smile walked around causing damage and killing citizens while asking where the girl was. "I'll kill everyone here if I don't get that girl. I'll burn the whole village! My men have been looking for things to destroy," the green-eyed man said while laughing. Terror was in everyone's eyes as their lives fell apart. Homes burning. People dying. Families torn apart. Futures destroyed. _*Flash*_

Law was suddenly back in the cave looking at Hexe, but when he saw her he drew in a sharp breath.

"You're…her?" he questioned in disbelief as to purple eyes stared back at him. Hexe had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Law.

"Yes. I am the prophecy child. I am the one Lushen is after. I am the one he is willing to kill anyone for. Do you get it now? Everyone dies around me because that is what Lushen will do to get to me. He killed my birth parents. My adoptive parents. My people. All because he wanted to get to me, and you know what they all said?! They all said 'don't worry' and 'they will be fine.' They all said they wouldn't die and they are dead for being close to me. Do you understand now, Law?! Everyone around me dies, and I can't…I can't…" she had been yelling at Law while her icy eyes continued to melt, but she had trailed off and looked down. "I can't lose anyone else!" she yelled at Law as she looked up at his big grey eyes again. They stood silent for a few moments before Hexe turned to leave, but she was stopped. Law reached out and grabbed Hexe's wrist gently.

"Hexe," Law said quietly.

"I can't, Law. I can't lose anyone again," she said in a defeated tone. Law slowly walked closer to the girl while he spoke.

"Hexe. I am not going anywhere," he tried to reassure her.

"That's what everyone said. How do I know that?" she said while turning around. Her eyes were their normal blue, but they weren't distant. They showed all her emotions and how hurt this girl really was. Law pulled her close before taking her face in his hands so he could look at her.

"I will stay by your side no matter what and will do everything in my power to keep that promise. I don't care that someone may come after me. I want you: past, present, and future. If that means making someone my enemy then so be it. Besides, I am a pirate. People are always trying to kill me, so this is no different," Law said soothingly to her. Hexe could only look up at Law and cry even more.

"Law," she quietly said while crying. "I can't lose anyone," she whimpered. Law pulled her closer to them until their noses were touching.

"And you won't," he said in a matter a fact tone before placing his lips over hers. Hexe gasped slightly but didn't pull away. It felt so…right. Hexe put her arms around Law's waist and pulled him as close as she could. It felt like everywhere their bodies touched created this electric feeling she couldn't get enough of it. Law put his hands in her hair slowly while pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. His fingers ran through her hair and made Hexe want more. She slowly let her hands glide up Law's naked torso, and could feel his well-defined muscles under her fingers. When she reached his neck, she hooked one arm behind his neck and let the other find its way into his black ruffled hair. As Hexe was doing all this, Law was slowly letting his hands trail down the sides of her body, letting them feel every curve. It was a gentle feather-like touch that gave Hexe goosebumps. Hexe felt herself be pulled even closer once Law reached her hips. He managed to grab them in a gentle and assertive way and pulled her closer to him, which made Hexe's breathe hitch slightly. In light of that, she decided to return the favor and nibbled on Law's lower lip and he let out a groan of pleasure. He pulled her even closer, which she didn't know was possible, and brought one hand to her head to deepen the kiss even more. While he did that, he managed to sneak his tongue into her mouth and kiss her passionately.

This felt so right, and Law couldn't get enough. It felt like he couldn't pull her close enough to soothe his want. It felt like he couldn't kiss her enough. It felt like he didn't ever want to stop. Her soft lips pressed against his, and the feeling of her body against his. The smell of vanilla on her hair and her touch. He never thought he'd feel this way, but this girl was everything he didn't know he wanted. Hexe felt like she was going to pass out she was feeling so many emotions. Giddy, butterflies, nervous, happy, excited, joy, and companionship were all emotions she felt in one moment, and it made her head spin. The witch didn't remember feeling these emotions in a long time, if at all. Law was intelligent, sarcastic, and sexy, and she couldn't believe she was kissing him. When that crossed her mind, she gripped his hair more as if to make sure it was real, but that resulted in another groan from Law which drove her nuts.

Suddenly, Law slowed the kissing down and moved to her ear, which made her shiver from his breathe against her skin.

"I told you not to order me around," he said in a husky taunting voice. "I'll let you off this time. Don't make me wait so long," he whispered in her ear, which was followed by a nibble on her earlobe. Hexe didn't realize she had stopped breathing until he pulled away to look at her. His stormy eyes looked into her icy ones with gentleness to them. Law was glad that her eyes returned the same look, which was his favorite one because he could see Hexe and not just the façade she put on. However, he raised an eyebrow when her eyes became concerned.

"No one can know," she whispered. Law leaned forward and put his lips to her forehead to give her a kiss.

"And no one will," he mumbled into her hair as he held her close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi All!**

 **Alright...I attempted some fluff...or lemon? Not sure which it's called, but please let me know if you would like to see more or not. I will attempt to not disappear, but I started at a new school and moved across the country so...it has been hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am going to get to more actual story after this one.** **Don't forget to leave me some love and tell me how I am doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Hexe laid on her bed reading a book with her feet propped up on the wall where her head was supposed to go. Absentmindedly, she tapped her foot while lost in her book, but soon this was disturbed by a blue film enveloping her room.

"You know, it's polite to knock but pfft! What do I know?" She said sarcastically without taking her eyes off her book. Law could only manage to smirk at her comment and began to walk toward the bed.

"You would have just made a snide comment that 'no one was here'," he mocked. "Besides," he said slowly as he crawled on to Hexe's bed. "We can't have people knowing I am in here," he said while now looking down at her upside-down face. Hexe feigned ignorance and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you just came here to insult me you can go," she said with a shooing motion of her hand. Hexe glanced up to look at Law and wished she hadn't. A devilish smirk and steel eyes stared back at her. Law slowly lowered himself down to her ear and snaked his hand to her side.

"I thought I said not to order me around," he said with a taunting tone, and simultaneously grazed his fingers on her side. At first, Hexe jumped and started to be taken into the man's trance, but she soon started her own game. She put her book down and stared up at the man that looked like an animal ready to pounce. Faster than Law could register, Hexe reached her hands into that black messy hair she loved, resulting in his hat falling off, and pulled his lips to hers. Law's muscles tensed at the surprise but relaxed into the kiss.

"And I thought you figured out I don't take orders," she retorted back with a smirk while grabbing Law's hat and placing it on her head. The action made Law laugh. This girl could go from sarcastic to assertive to childish within seconds. He never thought he could fall for someone, but this once mysterious girl was slowly taking his heart. The smirk on the witch's face had grown into a smile that he couldn't look away from.

Hexe's blue eyes looked into his grey ones that were slowly becoming more gentle as they lay there. So many emotions were pumping through her veins: happiness, anxiety, excitement, wonder, fear. As elated as she was to have this seemingly untamable man, she couldn't help but fear the worst for him. Anyone near her died, but he made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere despite knowing this. Hexe pushed those thoughts aside and pulled Law in for another kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Law spun around until they were both facing the same way and proceeded to weave his fingers into her hair while now laying on top of her. He pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss and nipped at her bottom lip communicating he wanted in her mouth. Hexe simply giggled into the kiss and gently shook her head to Law's dismay. This girl was something else. He never would have thought he'd hear her giggle and see her smile, but here she was, and it made him want to stay with her even more. However, she did just go against an unspoken order.

He slowly removed his hands from her hair and moved them to intertwine with her fingers causing Hexe to start smiling into the kiss. Law quickly pulled her hands above her head and pinned them to the bed resulting in a gasp just like Law wanted and he pounced. His tongue roamed through her mouth and explored. Once Hexe got over the initial shock, she kissed back and let their tongues have a war in her mouth. A muffled moan managed to escape her lips when Law rolled his body against her, and she tilted her head to the side to signal to Law to go for her neck which he did which pleasure. Hexe smirked to herself and snapped her fingers,

"Bewegen," she called. Suddenly, Law was on the bed with his hands pinned above his head and a very proud witch exploring his mouth. He couldn't help but like how feisty she was and allowed her to continue. They continued to fight for dominance for a while, going back and forth making the other gasp and surprise the other in an attempt to win.

"I hate to do this, but we need to talk," Hexe said as she pulled away panting and rested her hands on Law's bare chest. A shirt was something he never wore even though he always wore a jacket, which didn't bother Hexe. It meant that there were fewer layers between her and Law's amazing body. Perfectly sculpted abs could be felt under Hexe's fingers as she let one of her hands roam his body, and her blue eyes stared into his steel gentle ones. Hexe suddenly got chills as she felt Law slowly graze his fingers down the sides of her body until they rested on her hips and made it difficult to focus.

"What would you like to discuss, Hexe-ya," he said. Hexe continued to draw patterns on Law's body with her finger while she thought about their current situation and how to move forward.

"We should start moving forward with the plan. I don't want to be here forever and neither do you," she said as she looked back into his stormy eyes. Law began to draw small circles on her hips with his thumbs while he tried to decide what their next move should be.

"We should discuss our exact plans, but we should wait to execute," Law explained. Hexe's eyes got a bit wide at his plan before becoming frustrated.

"What do you mean wait? You have been here for almost two months. We need to move forward," she argued.

"Why?" he retorted in a neutral tone. His voice and face communicated no emotion, but his hand reached up to brush a stray piece of Hexe's hair out of the way. The blue-haired woman leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "Staying here can give me some more information and trust. Besides, we still need to get my heart back and determine how to execute destroying SAD. Those plans have to be flawless, which will take time," he reasoned. The witch simply raised one eyebrow with an annoyed look on her face before huffing and turning away in defeat. "But…" Law began as he put his hands on either side of Hexe's face. "It also gives me more time to do this," he said in a husky voice. Hexe shivered as his breath tickled her ear, and simply waited for his next move. Law quickly claimed her lips making Hexe's world spin, but she didn't fight it. No, she was going to just enjoy the way things were going for once in her damn lif-

*purupurupuru…purupurupuru*

Damn it all to hell! Hexe let her head fall on Law's chest while reaching out for the transponder snail.

"What. The hell. Do you want?" she sneered.

"A new batch of children arrived, and they are being unruly. Master wants you to entertain them, and make them comfortable," a hesitate voice answered. Hexe's anger went through the roof. Her activities were interrupted by this?!

"Do you think I am a babysitter?! Do I look like one to you?!" she yelled through the Den Den Mushi with irritation. She could practically hear the man shaking on the other end of the line.

"M-M-Master said your abilities calm the children, and wants you to," he whispered out.

"Monet can make a god damn winter wonderland! Have her do it!" she spat. Law couldn't help but smile up at her. It was strangely adorable when she got feisty, similar to a chihuahua. If Hexe knew what went through his head she'd lose it, but Law couldn't help but smirk at the idea of her punishing him. Brushing her hair to the side, he leaned up and let his lips meet her neck. Little nips scattered throughout the wet kisses he planted on her neck and shoulders. Long fingers tangled in her hair from one hand, while the other grasped her hip, and he pulled her as close to his body as he physically could. Law decided to be extra devilish and let the kisses lead up to her ear lobe that he nipped while rolling his hips. Hexe was wound tight before, then angry they were disturbed, and now both. It was taking every fiber of her being to not moan and mewl at everything Law did to her. It was next to impossible to focus on the words this stupid man was saying about some damn children. Right now, she wanted to commit the act of making children, not entertain them.

"Master said he wants more people associated with the children, so he can use Monet for other tasks," the man tried to sound confident, but his fear came through too much. Hexe's face contorted due to Law's continuous attacks. She tried to form a sentence to retort, but it wasn't going well.

"Well, …you…you can tell him I am not a- AH!" Hexe let out a gasp and slight mewl as Law started kissing her breast.

"A what? Is something wrong? What was that?" he asked curiously. Law smirked into the kisses he was assaulting her breasts with, while Hexe did the only thing she could think of to end this.

"Fine! Tell the gas freak I'll do it, but later. I don't feel well," the irritation was clear in her voice before she slammed the receiver down. "I…can't…believe you just made me do that," she breathed out. Law brought his lips up to her ear,

"I didn't make you do anything," he seductively whispered. Something snapped in Hexe, and her fingers painfully curled into Law's hair and her lips slammed into his. Law was caught off guard by her assault and moaned at the aggression, and Hexe swallowed it. They kissed as if they needed it to survive, like it was oxygen, and their tongues fought with each other. Hexe felt like every single place that touched Law there was electricity going from his body to hers, and the places that he was grabbing her and being forceful? OOOHHHHH, she couldn't even describe that feeling. Law had had his fair share of women, but this felt otherworldly. He felt the need to be closer to her, closer than physically possible. The need to kiss every part of her gorgeous body was overwhelming. The need to touch and feel every single inch of her body was mind-boggling. It was all severely terrifying as well. Law did not enjoy feeling like he _needed_ anything from anyone, but he couldn't help himself from indulging in Hexe. His hands withdrew from her hair and side to move to the hem of her shirt. The cold air bit at Hexe's skin once Law removed the shirt, and Law's eyes went wide when he saw her sitting on his lap. She looked like a goddess, and he was almost speechless as Hexe breathed heavily.

"You're… gorgeous," he breathed out. The woman tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"You're not acting like yourself, not that I mind you being so sweet," she let a little laugh, which quickly disappeared. Law's steel eyes slowly transitioned from wonder to mischief, and his signature smirk appeared.

"You're right. I haven't," he cooed. Before she knew it, one of Law's skilled hands undid her bra, while the other grabbed her side to pull her down onto the bed. A predator was now pinning Hexe's hands above her head, and upper body completely exposed. She normally hated not being in control, but this was…exhilarating. Law's lips crashed onto hers and kissed her as if he had been starved for months and she was the only thing that could satisfy his hunger. Quickly, Hexe began to take Law's clothes off, or try. It was impossible for her to think straight. All she knew was she wanted, no – NEEDED, him right now, and he seemed interested in some games too. The witch let go of everything and just enjoyed the feeling of Law's fingers dancing across her skin. Eventually, clothes were thrown through the air into a pile on the ground, and the two enjoyed having their way with one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi All! Here's a very late new chapter! I hope you like it. It is a little short, but we will have some new people on the island soon! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Hexe trudged toward the Biscuit Room later that day since she had agreed to due to Law's antics. When she entered, the children were jumping up and down for their chance to get a piece of candy from Monet who was already there.

"Well, this is new. What brings you here?" Monet teased causing Hexe to simply scoff.

"Your stupid gas friend told me I had to, so here I am. What do you need?" she asked while not holding the annoyance back in her voice. She had no desire to watch silly children, especially when that's what she had been doing before she got to Punk Hazard. Her friends were…childish, to say the least.

"Just give them this candy and keep them occupied," Monet smirked. Hexe took the candy before reaching her hand in to steal a piece. If she was going to be here against her will, she might as well enjoy a piece of candy damn it! The piece of candy was brought up to her mouth but was snatched from her hands before she could enjoy it. Blue glared over to the green-haired women that had just taken the one good thing about being here.

"You can't have this. No one can, except the children," Monet said before walking off. Hexe let out another scoff before pocketing another piece of candy without Monet seeing. "Hey, kids! Hexe will be with you today!" Monet sing-song before walking out the door. The child began sprinting towards Hexe, but before they could get to her she created a whirlwind around herself. When the children stopped in their tracks, she ceased using her magic to set some ground rules.

"Alright. There will be no jumping on me or touching me, okay? I am not going to be playing games with you either. Got it?" she asked, but she should have expected it would fall on deaf ears.

"Can you make me fly?!" a little girl squealed, "Your power is so cool! Monet always makes us snow to play with. Can you do that too?!" she said with sparkling eyes. Hexe facepalmed. This was not something she expected, but she should have.

"My powers aren't for your playtime," the witch said through gritted teeth before her heart stopped. The little munchkin had run-up to her and grabbed her leg in a hug.

"Please Ms. Hexe? Please?!" she whined while somehow sounding excited at the same time. Hexe felt her patience wearing thin already. It had only been a few minutes…this was going to be a long afternoon. Wind started to whirl around the girl at her feet before lifting her into the air to be eye level with the witch.

"What did I just say? No touching!" she raised her voice slightly, but about losing all her sanity. A wide-eyed girl with a huge smile on her face was staring back at Hexe. The girl's smile soon transformed into a fit of giggles and squeals about how much fun floating in the air was. A tired sigh escaped the women's lips before slowly raising her hands causing the other children to levitate. Everyone screamed in happiness as they were flown around the room, while Hexe kept on a mixed mask of annoyance and boredom on. After a while, a small smile graced her lips that she didn't dare let anyone see.

Hexe returned to her room after watching the children, which was awful if anyone asked, but she secretly enjoyed it. They were carefree and happy, which is something Hexe didn't even remember existed. The witch's hand reached into her pocket to retrieve the candy she took earlier, so she could examine it. It looked harmless enough, so why couldn't she eat it but children could? She shrugged her shoulders before beginning to put it in her mouth but stopped herself just before it touched her tongue.

"With my luck, that dumbass is trying to poison me. Oh well, it couldn't hurt. Schultz!" she called out before popping the candy into her mouth. The witch nodded in approval at the taste before feeling a weird sensation in her mouth. Blue eyes widened in terror as she fell to her knees and began coughing. Her whole body hurt, and she could feel tears pricking her eyes from all the coughing she was doing. Limbs began to tremble as she kept gagging and coughing, while everything was starting to go black since she couldn't catch her breath. A blue film entered her room without her noticing before she collapsed onto Law's floor.

"Hexe! What the hell is going on? What's wrong?!" he whispered yelled as he ran to her side to cradle her in his arms. Hexe's lips were turning blue and her face even more pale than usual. Being a doctor, he could tell she was choking. "Ro-" she cut him off by waving at him as if to say no. How she was still conscious was beyond her, but she ripped a pen and paper off his desk before writing 'to return' on it. The witch grabbed his hand and pointed to the words she just wrote.

"To return," he said with a slight tone of confusion and jerked his head up when he heard a gasp for breath. Hexe lay on the floor heaving to try to catch her breath and spoke in between.

"That…bastard…tried to…kill…me," she would have had more edge in her voice if she wasn't exhausted from almost dying.

"Hexe. What happened? What are you talking about?" he tried to probe resulting in her holding up a finger to say wait. After a few minutes, she sat up now that she felt slightly less close to death.

"So…the bastard had me watch the kids. The kids get candy. Monet said not to eat it, but fuck her so I pocketed one. When I returned to my room, I used a protection spell in case the pink fluffy one was trying to poison me," she went to continue but saw Law's confusion as well as felt it. The witch rolled her eyes. "The protection spell works by protecting whoever it is cast on from harm. If he poisoned me my body would have, well should have, rejected it. I would have thrown up and got it out of my system. _Clearly,_ that didn't happen. I was stupid. His devil fruit is gas, so it must have turned to gas immediately so my body could expel it. The result is my body trying to so I cough to death. Fantastic. Good to know," sarcasm was dripping off her words, but she glared at Law again. "I can feel you are confused. What?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"For starters, why was this candy so important? You could have died if I didn't bring you over here, and it was just coincidence that I did. DO you have any idea how naïve and immature that was?" he said with anger beginning to leak out.

"Look. It wasn't smart, but that's not our problem now. I know have some gas in my system since I took the protection spell off. Well…it was that or die so…" she shrugged her shoulders when she was done speaking. Law pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"How have you not died yet when you are so reckless?" he said through gritted teeth, but only received a shoulder shrug once again. "I don't know what it was, so I'll just have to watch over you," he said with a sigh. He would love to know exactly what it was, but that would require snooping around and he knew neither of them was willing to risk their mission. The doctor also knew that the children were still okay, so It must not be deadly. Right?

Hexe awoke the next day curled into Law's side with her face buried in his chest, and proceed to cuddled into him even more.

"You know, everything about you would indicate you hate cuddling, Hexe-ya," he spoke causing Hexe to snort.

"Same goes to you, Surgeon of Death," she said his title in a mocking tone, earning her a glare. Hexe, being the child she is, stuck her tongue out before cuddling some more.

"Hexe-ya," Law warned, but the witch paid no mind and swung her legs over the bed to get up. "Are you feeling any symptoms now?" Law asked, but once again the witch was like a child and waved off his concerns. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before speaking again. "Tell me if you begin to show symptoms again. Immediately. Understood?" he attempted to tell her. The witch turned toward him and raised a brow at him before putting on a show. She turned to fully face him before sticking her breasts out and making a pouting face.

"Of course doctor! Whatever you say!" she said in a fake terrified tone. The act left as quick as it came and a smirk settled on her face. "Wouldn't that be a fun game?" she said in a sultry tone before winking to Law. Law…didn't know what to do. Her emotions and antics gave him whiplash. If he just sat here long enough maybe she'd change the sub-

"Hey! I have some questions for you!" Hexe said as if she just remembered, and Law could only sweatdrop. _How is this girl so powerful and forgetful at the same time?_ "So, when should we execute the plans doctor? I am tired of being here," she said while crossing her arms. The pirate turned serious at the topic and pulled out all the maps he had before explaining the plan.

"First, you will need to swap my heart with Monet's. Once I have my heart, they won't have leverage over me, and we'll keep up your image to make sure they have no reason to hurt your friends. That will also keep Lushen in the dark about your intentions. I'll capture Caesar since he is a logia, then I'll destroy the SAD plant. Your job is to keep everything quiet and make sure everything runs smoothly. With Caesar taken care of, I don't see any issues. Make sense?" Law finished. Hexe stood with one arm around her body, while the other was propped on it for support as she held her fist over her mouth. She made gestures to speak before cutting herself off. Law raised a brow at her uncharacteristic quietness.

"What?" Law pressed. Hexe simply sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Nothing just…what is your back up plan?" she asked, and when Law didn't answer she continued. "You know this isn't going to be flawless. Something is going to happen. What is your plan?" she asked again. Her tone conveying her disbelieve at his so-called plan.

"Just follow my lead. We will deal with issues as needed. I have every scenario planned, but I am not going to sit here and explain them all to you," he stated in a flat tone. Hexe began to grit her teeth at his statement and felt her anger building up.

"We are supposed to be doing this together, Baka! Don't think that I am lesser than you! What-" her face began to grow pale as she reached for her stomach and fell to the ground. The witch shook as she tried to contain the pain she was experiencing.

"Hexe!" Law cried as he sank to the floor next to her. "What are you feeling?" he asked going into full doctor mode.

"Pain dumbass," Hexe said through gritted teeth. "Anger," she continued. "Damn it!" she yelled.

"What?" he questioned while trying to be calm.

"It…I feel like I want the candy. Is this withdrawals or some shit?" she thought out loud while holding her head in her hands. Before Law could answer, she stood and began to leave the room. "I'll get some candy so I can think straight, and then kick that pink ball of fluffs dumbass!" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Hexe wait!" she tried to call to her. "Well this makes everything far more difficult," he sighed before standing up, grabbing his Nodachi, and trailing after the girl he loved. _Loved? No. No, that's not how I feel about her. Problem for another day._


End file.
